


【日向牧】纠缠 （全1-16章）

by Stream1206



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), おっさんずラブ | Ossan's Love (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stream1206/pseuds/Stream1206





	【日向牧】纠缠 （全1-16章）

第一章

对24岁的天空不动产骨干员工牧凌太来说，今天和平时本没有任何不同。

他像往常一样走出大厦，和大楼保安互道“您辛苦了”，穿过两条马路去搭电车。

但是，他很快意识到，他被尾随了。而且尾随他的不止一个人。

天黑得很快，离电车还有一个路口时，他被几个红衣服的人堵在了刚刚亮起路灯的交叉路口。

“你们…是不是认错人了？”牧打量着这几个穿着红色法披的人，他把最近三个月发生的事全部在脑中过了一遍，确定自己没做任何会得罪不良势力的事。

“你是牧凌太？”

“…我是。“

“那没有认错。我们老大要见你。”

一滴冷汗滑落牧的背脊。“你们…你们老大，是谁？”

“听好了，日向纪久。”

日向纪久。

暴风卷起，吹起狂沙。深埋于脑海的记忆得见天日，在沙砾中闪起了光。

****

“日向同学？日向同学！日向纪久同学！”

伴随着一声哈欠，一双眯成缝的眼睛从乱糟糟的黑发下露出来。

日向纪久，高桥中学高中二年级学生，从堆满废纸的课桌上抬起头，满不在乎地摸了摸自己的脖子，冷冷地冲台上的老师回了一句：干嘛。

新来的高田老师脸一下涨得通红，决意绝不能放过这个上课睡觉还如此嚣张的学生。“上课不能睡觉。请你用英文解释一下黑板上这句话的意思。”

日向歪了歪头，好像真的在认真思考。几秒后，他回答，“shit”。

整个班级一下子哄堂大笑。日向以看好戏的眼神，盯着台上恼羞成怒的老师，嘴角一撇，似笑非笑。

“很好笑吗？！日向同学！请你站起来！”高田老师不依不饶，新官上任的这第一把火，她烧定了。

日向坐在原地不动，“对不起了老师，我更喜欢坐着。”他左眼半睁半闭，一副没睡醒的样子，但是浑身却散发出一种让人不寒而栗的煞气。高田老师开始意识到，自己大概招惹到混道上的学生了。

“老师！这题我会，我来回答可以吗？”

这声自告奋勇宛如天籁，高田老师像抓住救命稻草般看向举手的学生，这位同学整个人透出温和、纯净的气息，一看就是优等生。

“可以！这位同学！请你回答！”

下课铃响起。牧凌太低头整理着笔记，咚的一声，有人踹了他的桌子一脚。

“日向同学，请你不要动不动踹人桌子。”牧合起笔盖，面无表情地说。

日向双手揣在裤兜里，弯下腰，细细端详着牧的脸。“强出头很好玩吗？优等生同学？”

牧扭过头，回盯着日向，“我只是想安静上个课，不想让一整节英文课都毁掉而已。”

他们鼻子几乎挨着鼻子，日向注意到面前的人有着一双泉水般清冽的眼睛，他从这双眼睛里看见了自己的倒影，他心里一动。

从喉咙里发出一声冷笑，日向重新站直。“别再有下一次了。”

牧低头没有说话，但是日向可以肯定，他低头的瞬间，向自己翻了一个白眼。

***

傍晚的操场上。

“日向！关于那个小子，我发现了不得了的东西！”

“讲。”日向点燃一根烟，深吸了一口。

“初中时他以年级第一的成绩直升本部高中。连续6个学期都是年级前十。还是棒球部投手，高一时带领我们学校的球队拿了全国前三…”

“停停停…栗林，你这是表彰大会？”日向曲起膝盖，毫不客气地往对方下身起了一脚。“我让你调查那小子的背景，所谓发现了不得的东西，就是那小子确实是个优等生？”

栗林痛得弯下腰，整张脸泛起白色。身边的几个同学交换了下眼神，身子不约而同地往后挪了挪。

“看起来那小子不属于任何一个帮会，只是性格比较嚣张而已。我们要不要，教训他一下？”有人怯怯地提议。

日向又喷了一口烟，他望向已经西沉的夕阳，“这个小子，我要亲自调教。”

***

又是咚的一脚。正在写字的牧，被课桌震得用笔尖在课本上划了长长的一道。

“谁让你帮我收拾桌子的？”那个人站着，明明刚刚才用超大力道踹了桌子，现在却一副有气无力的样子。

“你桌子实在太乱了，又挨着我的桌子，所以顺手收拾了一下。”牧不卑不亢地解释着。

“关你屁事。我就喜欢那样。”

牧耸了耸肩，“我知道了，那下次不帮你收拾了。”说完又开始埋头整理笔记。

日向低头看着自己的这个同桌，他是怎么做到，整个人像棉花那样，怎么打都让他出不了力的？

他长这么大，还没有遇见过武力和威胁征服不了的人。他想象牧凌太被自己提起来按到墙上，泪水划过他秀气的脸蛋，他会哭着求饶：“日向，对不起…”

他坐了下来，不动声色地瞟了旁边的少年一眼，嘴角露出了笑容。

下课时间，牧收拾好棒球用具，突然有些不详的预感。教室里只剩下他、日向、栗林，前门和后门都被日向的其他部下挡住了。

牧走到前门，“不好意思，借过一下，我的棒球训练要迟到了。”

日向慢慢走到他的身边，用一只手按住他的肩膀，突然把他整个人扳过来，大力按到墙上。

他歪过头，在牧耳边小声说，“我就是不想让你去棒球训练呢。”

牧没有回答，日向甚至没能从他身上嗅到恐惧的气息。他感到没由来的焦躁，就像围住了猎物却无从下口的野兽。

他用另一只手抓住牧的右手腕，盯着上面淡青色的血管，慢悠悠地说，“如果我把你的手折断，你还能投球吗？”

“不要这样…”牧轻轻地说。

日向的瞳仁一下子放大了，“你害怕了？优等生同学？”，他的嗓音透着微微的兴奋，好像知道自己下一秒就能咬断猎物的喉咙。

“我明天有很重要的比赛，我的捕手在等我训练。日向同学，我不知道我怎么得罪你了。你以后希望我怎么做？离你远远的？”

“恰恰相反。”日向眯起眼睛，咧开嘴巴露出一个让人胆寒的笑容，“我要你天天跟着我，做我的狗，听我的命令，叫我日向大人。”

“噗嗤…”牧没忍住，一下子笑了出来。

栗林们交换了一下恐惧的眼神，再次将目光聚焦到日向身上。

“我不会做任何人的狗。”牧一根一根手指地掰开日向的手，他向前一步，毫无顾忌地盯着日向的眼睛，冷漠的眼神像是迎向烈火的冰晶，“想要通过武力而不是个人魅力让人臣服？很抱歉，招安失败。”

他再次走到了教室门口，守住前门的山田悄悄瞄了一眼日向，见他没有反应，于是让出了一条路。牧头也不回地离开了教室。

“那个家伙！他以为他是谁啊！”静默了几秒后，栗林觉得自己似乎有义务打破沉默，“我们明天棒球赛前揍他一顿？”

“闭嘴。”日向扭了扭头，看着牧的背影，他轻抚着下巴，那里的须根已经开始冒头，“揍他是没有用的。我有更绝妙的方法收拾他。”

全部人一下子噤若寒蝉。

第二章

再一次以大比分优势结束了棒球赛，牧下场的时候，被一群星星眼的学妹围住了。

“牧前辈！这是纸巾，擦擦汗吧。”  
“牧前辈最后投的那个球也太棒了吧！”  
“同龄人里除了永仓，没人能接住牧前辈的球了吧！”

牧疲于搭话，接过了其中一个女生的手帕，开始擦脖子上的汗。

女生们立即发出了花痴的尖叫声。

“喂！滚开！”男生粗鲁的声音让女孩子变了脸色。

牧看着迎面而来的日向、栗林等人，已经难掩脸上的倦意。他刚刚进行了一场让他精疲力尽的比赛，这帮班上的不良少年似乎就是挑准了这个时间来挑衅。

思忖间，他面前的人群已经自动分开两边，为快步向他走来的校园一霸日向纪久让路。

日向快步走到牧的面前，上下打量了他一番，露出一个难得的笑容：“你穿棒球服真好看。”

身边的人全都石化了，牧不自觉地后退了两步。

日向转过身，双手插兜，对所有人展示了一个瘆人的笑：“牧凌太，喜欢的是我。所以你们都离他远一点。”

人群一下子炸开了。牧冲上前看着日向，大声质问：“你干嘛？你有病？”

日向佯装惊讶，也提高了音量：“别这么说你自己啊。同性恋是不是病，要等医生来辨别呢。不过像你这种喜欢男人的人，可能是要多看看医生啊。”

想是听见了可怕的预言成真，牧的脸色一下子变成骇人的白色。他笔直的肩膀塌了下来，眼神里骄傲的光芒被瞬间扑灭，他整个人像是一寸一寸地、无限地矮了下去。

酣畅淋漓的快感向日向袭来，他终于成功了。这个无法征服、却又天天在眼前出现的同桌，他终于找到了他的弱点，然后一击致命。

对包括校花在内的女同学毫无兴趣，体育课上只会把目光投向打篮球的学长，抽屉里放着的剪报并不是同龄人会收藏的泳装美女、而是半裸的男星…他本不想当众揭他的伤疤，但是只有这个方法，能够彻底击倒这个高傲自负的所谓优等生。

人群寂静了，女生们都将目光投向牧，理所当然地认为他会澄清。但是牧的反应让她们的心凉了半截。

“啊！哈哈哈哈！”栗林带头，开始大笑起来，“原来你们完美的牧学长，喜欢的是男人啊！你们还对他顶礼膜拜的，太好笑了！”

山田也跟着大笑起来：“难怪！我早就觉得他娘娘腔！不太正常！”

“所有男生要注意了！我们的最佳投手是同性恋，在他面前换衣服，有肢体接触都会有危险哦！”

“啊！好恶心！”

牧推开栗林，想要冲出人群，却又被紧紧拉住，“干嘛要跑？优等生同学，不对，不好意思，是同性恋同学！”

牧使出全身力气掰开栗林的手，突然一个不平衡，整个人跌倒在了地上。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！他自己摔倒了欸！”  
“你们看到了吗？你们的完美学长好慌张啊！”

日向看着牧的眼睛，那漂亮的眼睛里面总是结着一层薄薄的冰凌。现在冰凌被人敲碎了，裂纹从中央向四周扩散，整块冰凌突然粉碎，融化成水，汩汩从牧的脸上落下。

日向生命中的快乐大多来自破坏。他喜欢让干净的脸染上血污、喜欢让高傲的人垂下头颅、喜欢让完整无缺的东西变得四分五裂。征服一切，粉碎一切，这是他的父亲和哥哥教给他的人生要义。

他看着牧凌太，牧垂着头挣扎着要爬起来，纯白色的棒球服沾上了地上的污泥。日向感到惊讶，因为此刻他内心的感觉，和快乐、享受沾不上一点边。

进而，他回溯了一下自己为期17年的征服史，突然发现，他从来没享受过破坏任何美好的东西。他的拳头挥向的都是丑陋、罪恶、惹人生厌的人和事。他发觉自己甚至没有讨厌过牧凌太，他想要的是征服他，而不是毁灭他。

他走过去，弯腰向牧伸出手。他的手被冷不丁地打掉，他感到脸上一阵发凉，因为牧凌太站了起来，那湿漉漉的、如同被暴雨洗过的眼睛掠过了他。他迟钝地站直，看着牧凌太走远。

明明只是被他看了一眼，为什么他觉得心里也下起了倾盆大雨。

***

“还是日向厉害，一招毙命。那小子已经三天没来上课了。”

“棒球赛后，几乎全校人都知道他是同性恋啦。我要是他也不会来吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

日向将烟头扔到草地上，看着脚下的小草马上被烧出了一个焦洞，“给我找到他家地址。”

“欸？我们还要去他家吗？”

“不是我们。”日向用力踩熄了那根烟头，“是我。”

***

“凌太…”

听见敲门声，牧把手上的书扔到一边，整个人缩到被窝里，然后病恹恹地应了一声。

门打开了一条缝，牧妈妈小声地说，“凌太，你有同学来看你哦。”

“同学？谁？”

“你的同桌哦。”

牧厌恶地扭过头，“我不想见人，让他回去。”

“欸？可是人已经在了…”

牧一下子坐直，眼睁睁地看着日向纪久从妈妈身后探出头来，“你好啊，牧同学。”

妈妈把门轻轻带上，日向走到牧面前坐下，饶有兴致地看着他，“你脸色很红润啊，看来在家装病过得很舒服吧。”

“日向…我到底怎么做你才能放过我…”牧双眼失神地看着他。

日向觉得心底有种无名的情绪在涌动，他移开视线，用一贯的慵懒声线说道：“我只是来看看你怎么了，什么时候来上学。”

“你赢了。”牧的声音没有任何情绪，“我会考虑转学的。”

日向的喉咙堵得慌，“什么？转学？”

“全世界都知道了。”牧攥紧了被子，“连他也知道了。”

“什么意思。”日向的声音突然冷静下来。

牧抬头看了看日向，“我的捕手。他也在现场。”

“永仓。”日向念出了那个捕手的姓。

听见这个名字，牧全身震了一下，日向发现他眼里的冰凌似乎又要开始融化了。

“所以你不去上学，是不敢见那个永仓？”日向觉得胸中有股热气蒸腾起来。

“他是我最好的朋友，这次却完全没有再联系我。”牧苦笑了一下，眼底泛起泪意，“你赢了。你夺走了我最珍贵的东西，我唯一的朋友。我会转学的，你再也不用见…”

听着牧的话，一阵阵滚烫的热浪涌入日向的胸口，他的心脏烧得发痛，他看着牧的嘴唇一张一合，那仿佛是个活火山口，是他疼痛的来源，他不假思索地探过头，堵住了他接下来要说的话。然后，沸腾的岩浆“嘭”一下喷薄而出，迅速占据了他整个大脑，有生以来第一次，他知道了失控和迷乱是什么滋味。

第三章

牧猛一把把日向推开，他摸了摸自己的下嘴唇，那里被咬出了血。

“你…你在干嘛？”血液涌上了他的脸，他又羞又怒。

“我不想再在你的嘴里听到那个永仓的名字。”日向毫不掩饰地舔了舔嘴唇和牙齿，那里残留着牧凌太血液的味道，很腥甜。

“为什么？凭什么？”

“凭你如果不听我的话，我就把那个永仓打到半死。”

牧难以置信地看着日向。日向站起来，用食指的指尖慢慢抚摸着牧的唇线，“这里，是我的。”

牧挺直身子想反抗，日向用手指做了个嘘的动作，“你不能转学。也不能反抗。我会好好保护你的。”

***

今天的晚饭是牧17年来吃过最诡异的一顿饭。妈妈盛情邀请，日向来者不拒，就这样，他身边最危险的人和他的家人一起吃起了晚饭。

“牧妈妈的炸鸡，真的太好吃了。”

日向居然还会夸奖人。牧瞟了他一眼，发现对方也在看自己，他马上收回目光。

“日向君真的不用给家里打个电话嘛？”妈妈往日向的碗里又夹了一块炸鸡，“日向太太不会担心吗？”

“啊…”日向歪了歪头，漫不经心地说了一句，“我妈早死了”。

全家人都停下了筷子。

“那…日向先生呢，他也会担心的吧？”妈妈小心翼翼地问道。

“我爸爸和哥哥很忙，他们不会在意的。”日向把碗里的饭一下子扒完，很自然地递给了牧妈妈。牧妈妈马上会意，接过碗帮他盛饭。

牧把视线收回来，低下头慢慢地数着米粒。

晚饭结束，日向声称找不到路出去，于是牧被勒令送日向出门。

“能找到来的路，找不到出去的路？”把大门关上，牧冷冷地来了一句。让自己还在“生病”的儿子送客，也只有自己那个对第一次见面的少年也要母爱泛滥的妈妈才能得做出来。

日向跟着牧身后，走入昏黄的路灯。

“对-不-起。”他艰难地挤出了这几个字，日向家的人天生不会道歉，后天也不会学习道歉，但是他莫名地对面前的人产生了某种情愫，以至于竟觉得守护他和守护日向家的荣耀同等重要。

牧停下脚步，惊讶地转过身。

“棒球场上的事，对不起。”日向看着牧。星辰像被揉碎在牧的眼睛里，他想做个拾星的孩子，在他的眼眸里拼出一片银河。

牧一时失语，日向的眼神是他从未见过的温柔和坚决，被这种眼神注视着，他像被捆住一样动弹不得，眼睁睁看着日向从暗处走出来，一步步靠近沐浴在灯光下的自己。

他从日向漆黑得像太空一样的眼睛里看见了一缕亮光，定睛一看，那是灯光映照下的自己。一瞬间他产生了一种错觉，好像自己成为了日向眼里唯一的光。

日向凑近他，轻轻呼了一口气。牧感到脖子上一阵痕痒，接下来日向做了一件让他始料未及的事。

日向伸出手抱住了牧，如此的用力，好像要把他箍进身体。他几乎要被勒出眼泪，却又善解人意地保持沉默。日向没有说话，只是把头埋进他的脖子里。牧却感受到日向正在从自己身上汲取能量和光亮，那个总是活在黑暗的人，第一次表现出了对光源的向往。

***

牧回来上课了。他退出了棒球队、马拉松社团，本就独来独往的他在聚光灯下消失了。关于他的新谣言又开始传播——和他同班的日向家四男日向纪久，似乎在追求他。

对牧闲言闲语的人都收到了日向部下的警告；牧骑自行车回家时，日向家的小桥车居然会在旁边护驾；牧在校园里步行时，不远处总会有那么几个日向的部下在溜达。

“不要再让人跟着我了。太奇怪了。”回家的小路上，推着自行车的牧终于提出了抗议。

这一阵，日向每天都让司机开车慢行跟着牧，等快到他家的时候再下车陪他走一段。

“你是说车吗？你又不肯上车，我堂堂日向纪久总不能跟你一起骑自行车吧！”

“不止是车。还有山田他们，为什么总是跟着我？他们还对人说我是他们大嫂…太奇怪了！”

“那你确实是啊。”日向站定，带着些责怪的语气，“我们接过吻，还拥抱过。不就是那种关系吧。”

牧语塞了。他那天没有拒绝日向的拥抱，主要是出于同情。而那个吻，说明白点其实是强吻。他这才意识到，他给日向传递了错误的信息。

“我们…”牧低下头小声地说，“还没到那种关系吧。”

日向沉默了一阵，“那我们最近这段时间，算是什么？”

牧咬了咬嘴唇，“是你威胁我，如果我不听你的话，你就把永仓…”

“不许提那个名字！”日向怒吼一声，牧整个人颤了一下。

日向双手往牧肩前一推，恶狠狠地看着他，“所以，你还是喜欢那个永仓。这段时间对我这么顺从，也是怕我揍他？”

牧不说话。他的沉默给了日向答案。

日向冷笑了一下，他看向牧的眼神简直要喷出火来，他突然挥出拳头。

牧没有躲闪。他听见咚的一声，转过头，看见日向顶在墙上的拳头正一滴滴地往下淌血。

“你没事吧？”牧看见了血，慌乱起来，“跟我回家吧，我帮你包扎。”

日向后退两步，转身往来路走去。

牧心头升起不详预感，他快步跟上去，伸手去触日向的肩，“求你了！不要动他！和他没关系！拜托你了！放过他！”

日向用力一挥手，牧整个人仰面跌倒在地。他没有回头看他一眼，径直向前走去。

“日向纪久！你如果伤害他！我会恨你一辈子！”牧在他身后大喊。

第二天，日向没有来上学。

下课时，牧悄悄观察了一下，栗林也没来。他有些慌张，脚步不受控制地往隔壁班挪去。

在永仓所在的班级门口，他焦急地往里张望，里面并没有他。焦虑地转身，他才发现永仓在他身后。

他们有多久没说话了？牧已经不记得了。他看着面前这张脸，发现他和他让自己柔肠百结的那些日子都已经变得异常陌生。

“牧…”永仓看着他，舌头像打了结，“你…你好吗？”

牧上下打量了一下他，小心地问，“你最近还好吗？有没有，奇怪的人跟着你？”

“你是说你男朋友手下的人吗？”

这句话信息量之大让牧几乎要晕过去。他低下头小声说，“我…我没有男朋友…”

“噢…”永仓感叹了一声，话里听不出任何意味，“最近一切正常呢。”

“那就好…”牧不敢再看他，扭头往自己教室的方向走过去。

放学的时候，牧叫住了山田。

“那个…日向他，怎么了吗？为什么没来上学？”牧不自然地斟酌着字眼。

山田摇摇头，“我不能告诉你。”

“为什么？”

“你们不是分手了吗？”

“哈？”牧再一次觉得自己要晕倒了。他和日向什么都没发生，在别人眼里却已经经历了交往、分手的全过程了吗？

山田叹了口气，“昨晚日向半夜突然叫我们出来，去隔壁学校找人火拼。我没接到电话所以没去，他和栗林都受伤了，现在在栗林家。”

“大半夜找人火拼？”牧又生气又担心，“你们不良少年团已经不是小学生了！能不能为自己着想一下啊？”

“我们是少年日向会！”山田大声反驳，他无奈地摇摇头，“而且，还不是因为和你分手了，日向发疯把我们的根据地都给砸了。我现在还要去做木工修理桌子。拜托你们早点和好吧。”

***

站在栗林房间的门口，牧看了旁边的栗林一眼，后者知趣地退回到了客厅。

打开房门，牧看到床上躺着一个人。他轻手轻脚地走近，发现日向只是嘴角乌青，额头边缠了一块小纱布，松了口气。

他看到日向的眼皮在不断颤抖，呼吸也并不平整，似乎正在做噩梦。他伸出手掌，按在日向的额头上，温柔地说，“没事的，日向，没事的。”

他的声音像是魔咒般生效了，日向的呼吸又平静下来。牧低下头，发现日向的左手缠着的纱布正在渗血，这是昨晚的伤吧。

牧把床头的医疗箱拿到面前，小心翼翼地抬起日向的手腕，开始给他换纱布。

日向的指节血已经结痂，其中又出现了新的伤口，鲜红和暗红的血重叠在一起，牧一阵心疼，不知不觉间，泪水滴落在日向的手背上。

等到包扎完毕，牧抬起头时，才发现日向不知什么时候在盯着自己，他赶紧低头擦掉眼泪。

“你来看我了。”日向说。

“嗯。”

“我好想你。”

“……”牧不知如何回答。

日向用手撑起床想要起来，牧见状马上去扶他。于是日向探过头来，在他唇上落下一个浅浅的吻。

牧的脸一下红了，他略带愠怒地看着日向，发现日向正看着自己微笑。

“牧，别担心我。”

“老是打架，会死的。”

“我不会死的。”

牧又好气又好笑，“你是哪里来的自信，你是战神吗？”

日向认真地看着牧，像是在看天边唯一的一颗星星。“这个世界上，第一次有人为我哭了。所以，我不会死的。”

牧怔住了，日向温柔地凑了上来，再一次吻了他。

第四章

爱是什么？日向纪久自懂事以来，就不认为这个词与自己有关。

征服、掠夺、为达目的、不择手段，日向家男人的词典里，只有这几个词。

日向纪久最后一次听到「爱」这个词，是在六岁时。那天哥哥抢走了他的玩具，并把他打倒在地。他趴在地上大哭，乳母跑过来给他擦泪。

日向从没有见过母亲，这位照顾他长大的乳母，是他记忆中最像「母亲」的人。乳母抱着他，心疼地说，「太太最疼爱纪久了，如果太太还在的话，哥哥们就不会欺负你了。」

「那妈妈去了哪里呢？」日向抬起小脑袋问乳母。乳母把他抱在怀里，温柔地说，「妈妈因为爱而生下了纪久。这份爱太过于沉重了，所以妈妈带着爱去了很远的地方。」

日向似懂非懂，他注意到乳母的脸突然变得煞白，他顺着乳母的视线看过去，看到父亲铁青可怖的脸。

那是日向最后一次见到他的乳母。

后来，日向终于知道，母亲花了两天一夜才生下他，之后身体愈加虚弱，一直下不了床。在他不到两岁时，母亲去世了。

失去了家庭里唯一的一位女性，日向家的男人变得更加乖张暴虐。日向隐约知道，世上再也没有人会无条件地关心他了。相比三位哥哥，他身子羸弱，在力量和体格上全无优势，父亲从没正眼看过他。

日向家的男人要用行动证明自己配得上这个姓氏。日向不再默默承受哥哥们的欺负，他开始反击。等哥哥到了不屑再和他打架的年纪，他目光转向了学校里的高年级生。

那段时间他总是头破血流地回到家，父亲会望他一眼，“赢了还是输了。”

一开始他总是不甘地回答，“输了。”父亲冷哼一声，不再理他。

后来，他再也没有输过。对方比自己壮上一倍也好、比自己大五六岁也好，一开始战斗，他就心无旁骛，脑子里只想着一件事，赢。很少人能像他那样，为了一场普通的战斗，连生死都置之度外。

凭着不要命的冲劲和热血，他终于获得了父亲的承认。“日向家的男人，是不会输的。”父亲如是说。

这句话来得太晚了，就像成年后的大快朵颐并不能补偿孩提时代的饥饿，他早已过了为父亲的赞赏而雀跃的年纪，只是淡淡点点头。

他知道这就是自己的宿命了，要么战斗，要么死去。那些在他身后欢呼的人，拥戴的不是他，而是胜利本身。一旦他倒下，那些人会毫不犹豫地冲上前捅他一刀。所以，他必须不停战斗，不断胜利，一刻也不能松懈。

没有人可以依靠，甚至生命本身也没有意义。他既对这个世界感到无所谓，又深深痛恨这个世界。来历不明的愤怒、戾气，总是郁结在他胸中。他将这些莫名的情绪狠狠地宣泄于他的拳头上。

他的同伴和对手都知道，他平时总是无精打采，但一开始战斗就会进入兴奋状态。他经常边打架边发出骇人笑声，让人不寒而栗。伤害别人和被别人伤害的感觉都能唤醒他麻木的神经，让他感到自己还活着。

他时时做奇怪的梦，梦见世界变得一片混沌，他什么也看不见，哭声、尖叫声、呜咽声充斥耳际。

“饶了我吧…日向…”  
“别打了…放过我！”  
“日向！”  
“日向！”

透过浓雾，他突然看见前面有微弱的光。他穿过让他头痛难当的尖叫声跑过去，他看见了一个人。

那个坐在窗前看书，微风吹起窗帘，他额前的刘海轻轻晃动。他逆光坐着，下午的阳光像一枝蘸上金色颜料的画笔，描绘出他侧脸的轮廓。

周围的凌乱纷扰好像全部与他无关，他就坐在那里安安静静地看书。

日向慢慢走近那个人。那人侧过脸看向他，扇子般的睫毛在他脸颊上投下一道暗影，他的眼神沉静得像一泊冰湖，他唤了他的名字：

“日向。”

日向听过别人叫他的名字太多次。它们要么是来自怨怼的诅咒，要么是软弱的求饶，要么是畏惧的尊称。

而他，那么平静地叫出了，“日向”。仿佛叫这个名字的人不是心狠手辣的少年社团头头，不是让人闻风丧胆的日向会四公子，只是个普普通通的高二男生。

脑海里的尖叫声平息了，浓雾也散去。世界只剩下他和他两个人。

日向慢慢张开眼睛。他的视线正对着床前的人，那就是刚刚在他梦中出现的人啊。

他低头专注地为他包扎着伤口。和梦里不一样的是，他的睫毛颤动着，冰湖似的眼睛变得泪汪汪。

日向看见一颗晶莹的水珠从牧的眼睑滴落，然后摔碎在自己受伤的手背上。

他在哭。为了我。

所有的恶念、怨怼、不平，全被那滴泪冲走了。他突然想起来了，原来被人关心、被人照料是这种感觉。原来世界上真的有人不关心战斗的输赢，只关心他有没有受伤。

他不再是踽踽独行的孤狼，世上有人牵挂他了。而且，是如此美好的人，他和所有的丑恶污秽都不沾边。

一种久违的情感涌上了他的胸口。

他凑过去吻了牧。牧没有拒绝，于是他越吻越深，吻得浑然忘我。

他知道自己彻底沦陷了。他这一生明明还没得到过爱，却难以自拔地爱上了一个人，爱得掏心掏肺。

***

下课铃响起，安静的教室一下子沸腾了。日向发现自己又趴在课桌上睡着了，他张开眼睛，牧，他的同桌，和刚刚的梦里一样，坐在桌前，一丝不苟地整理着笔记。

他一动不动，静静地看着牧，仿佛仅仅是看着他就能获得心灵的平静。

牧发现了他的目光，偏过头来冲他温柔一笑。他觉得心漏跳了一拍，直起身子就想把他搂过来亲。牧发现了他的意图，一边往后躲一边小声警告：“你如果在再课室里动手动脚，我就生气了。”

日向一脸扫兴地停下了动作，打了个哈欠，重新趴下。

“晚上去我家吃饭吧。一周没去了，我妈妈天天念叨着你。”牧凑过来小声说。

上课铃又响了，日向点点头，换了个方向，继续趴在一尘不染的桌子上睡觉。

放学后，日向和牧一起从后门出去。栗林和山田正好站在后门，看见他们，恭敬地点头。

日向懒洋洋地跟他们打了招呼，牧低头不作反应。

“你最近是不是都不怎么跟他们玩了？”到了操场，牧低声问。

日向伸出手臂，搂住牧的肩膀往自己身上一靠，“最近满脑子都是你，哪有空理他们。”

牧的脸一路红到了胸口，一半是因为日向又在学校里动手动脚了，另一半是因为这人的脑回路还是一如既往的令人费解，总是不假思索地说出些让人面红耳赤的话。

他把日向推开，发现日向脸色极差地盯着前方。

他看过去，永仓愣愣地站在前面看着他们。

“永仓君…下午好。”牧愣了一下，还是向他打了招呼。

“牧君…”永仓看了看牧，又看了看他旁边一脸要杀人的表情的日向，咽了下口水，还是说出口了：“我有事要找你说。”

“不行。”日向恶狠狠地回绝。

“没关系的，你稍等我一下。”牧回头看了日向一眼，然后走到了永仓跟前，“什么事？”

日向怔怔看着牧和永仓往背对着自己的方向走了两步，然后小声地说着什么。

他感到从胸口延伸到胃部的烈火快把他内脏烧焦了。

自那天牧去栗林家看他，已经两月有余。日向像是对牧着了迷，恨不得分分秒秒都跟牧黏在一起。家里接送的专车也不要了，他每天都和牧一起等公车回家。课桌下、操场上、校门口、回家的小路，他逮住一切机会和牧接吻和拥抱。

饶是这样，他也不确定，他和牧到底是不是算正式交往。毕竟，上次他以为的交往，被牧当面指出是误会。如果牧和永仓恢复联系，他会不会扭过头告诉自己，他还是喜欢永仓，一切都是自己的自作多情？

日向觉得快着火的内脏又开始降温，并且迅速降到了冰点以下。他意识到，尽管曾经自己张口闭口都是征服牧凌太，但事实上却是他被牧凌太征服了。牧凌太完全牵制了他，他的一颦一笑一举一动能让他从天堂掉到地狱。

他知道初陷情网的自己就像就像被蛛网黏住的苍蝇般浑身发软，他本能地厌恶这种傻瓜式爱情，但又知道自己根本没办法离开牧凌太，只能束手就擒。他直直盯着牧的背影，下定决心，即使牧要离开，他也绝不允许。无论用什么方法，他都要让他回到自己身边。

牧和永仓的谈话结束了，日向觉得自己的心脏提到了嗓子眼。牧低头走到他的面前，看了看他发青的脸色，忍俊不禁地笑了：“你怎么啦？他只是问我要不要回去棒球队而已，他们现在的投手不太胜任。”

日向一秒也不想再看到牧和永仓一起练球的样子了。他冷着脸说：“我不想让你去。”

牧看了看他，“我拒绝他啦。我说，马上要高三了，我还是专注升学的事更好。何况…”

“何况什么？”

“何况，和他一起练球会让我的男朋友不高兴。”

日向觉得脑子轰的一声，木木地问：“你的男朋友，是谁…”

“想什么呢？”牧笑得眼睛眯成了月牙，“除了你，还能有谁？”

日向看着牧的笑脸，一种极其甜蜜，极其快乐的感觉流遍全身。他觉得这是迄今为止他生命里最幸福的时刻。

拉住牧的手，日向情不自禁地喃喃自语：“怎么办？我好喜欢你，太喜欢你了。

牧仍在盈盈笑着，他眼眸里像有春日泉水在流淌，温柔又恬淡。他说：“我也喜欢你，日向。”

第五章

约莫十三岁时，牧凌太就知道自己和其他男生不一样。

那天，班上几个男生结伴去班长家玩。班长的父母外出了，几个刚到青春期的男孩子挤在电视机前，关掉客厅的灯，满脸期待地往DVD机里塞入一张碟片。

电视里出现了一位一丝不挂的女性胴体，他们倒吸一口冷气，目不转睛地盯着发光的屏幕。

那天是阴天，影片播放结束时已是傍晚，屋子里一片昏暗。他们没有开灯，各自躺在客厅的地板上，久久没有说话。每个人都沉浸在自己的世界中，畅想着不愿与他人分享的幻梦。

后来回忆起来，牧的几个同学都觉得，那天新世界的大门对自己打开了。而那天，牧却知道，世界上有一扇门，对自己关上了。

他不喜欢女人，他喜欢的是同性。十几岁的男生大多狭隘、浅薄、残忍，他很清楚向他们公开性向意味着什么，于是，他开始了背负着秘密生存的人生。

强打精神参与讨论班上的女孩也好、假装被男生间的黄色笑话逗得哈哈大笑也好、拼命收回偷看体育老师的视线也好…都是如此让人精疲力尽。

升上高中后，他索性疏远了原来的朋友，开始独来独往。

发现自己喜欢上棒球队的永仓时，他是那么的惶恐。他是他见过最好的捕手，他们在球场上珠联璧合，是众所周知的“黄金组合”，可是他却情不自禁地对他产生了朋友以上的感情，

能和永仓成为伙伴、朋友，就已经很好了。他的心里虽然这么想，青春期的身体却想要更多。

永仓阳光而爽朗，脸上看不到一丝阴霾。每次结束训练，他总是会元气满满地喊一声：“牧！等等我！”，然后一颠一颠地跑过来，像好哥们一样搂住他的肩。

因为永仓的触碰，他会全身紧绷，继而调动所有神经去感受他那紧紧挨着永仓的背部、肩膀。他的大脑牢牢记住了这种感觉，把它编织进了少年的夜梦里。看着永仓无忧无虑的笑脸，牧总会为自己心底不能启齿的想象而感到羞愧痛苦。

不表白，就会永远痛苦下去。而一旦表白，又会被当成怪胎，连做朋友的机会都没有。牧像吞下一块鱼刺一样把心底的秘密强行咽了下去，尽管它会划破喉咙，成为体内隐隐作痛的源头。

对于一个十七岁的少年来说，牧过得实在太累了。如果可以活得像那个家伙一样恣意张扬就好了，牧脑子里闪过这个念头。

那个家伙，他的同桌，一个无所顾忌的混蛋。上课基本没有醒着的时候，桌子乱得像垃圾场一样，总着斜着眼睛看人，对任何人都不用敬语，动不动踹人桌子。

如果少年的品性可以被画在一条坐标轴上，那他和他应该分别落在坐标轴的正负两端。

他习惯忍耐，而他毫无耐性。他心细如尘，而他大大咧咧。他自律，他则散漫。他温柔，他则暴躁。

他们之间实在太不同了，时间长了，牧竟觉得连观察他这个同桌都别有一番趣味。

他总是在第二节课时才顶着一头乱发出现在教室；他从不戴校服配套的领带，也不扣衬衫领口的纽扣；他总是上课开始睡觉，下课时伸个懒腰，意犹未尽地摸摸脖子继续睡；他从来没有带过便当；他有时会消失一阵，然后带着一身烟草味回来；他明明眼睛很大，瞳仁漆黑如墨，却总眯着眼睛一副睡不醒的样子。

他没想到这个被他当作每日观察日记对象的人，有一天会当众揭穿他最深处的秘密。尤其是，当着永仓的面。

他也没想到，当他谎称生病躲在家里时，第一个主动找他的人，不是永仓，而是他。

他更没想到，自己幻想过很久的初吻，居然会被这个人夺去。

他以为自己的初恋会是甜味的，会发生在值得铭记的地点，会有浪漫的气氛铺陈。可那个人就在自己的房间里，就那样毫不讲理地吻了过来。这个吻的前调是淡淡的烟草味，中调是日向纪久本人的味道，尾调是咸鲜的血腥味。

一生一次的初吻就这样交代了，他差点没被气晕，却又无计可施。说到底，日向纪久是个小混混，他的常态就是不按牌理出牌。

他向日向纪久澄清他们关系那晚，心乱如麻，他不知道这个危险的人会对自己、对永仓做出什么事。结果却是，这个人拿自己的拳头锤向了墙、砸了自己社团的根据地、半夜拉了一群部下出去打群架，却没有伤他和永仓一根毫毛。

他知道没有什么时候日向不敢做的，他不伤害永仓，只能是因为自己那一夜说的那句“你伤害他，我就恨你一辈子”。第一次，他觉得这个人傻得可爱。

从什么时候开始呢，他不再梦见永仓了，在他梦里出现的只有日向。

迟到的日向、上课睡觉的日向、黑发乱成一团的日向、缠着他要接吻的日向、总是痴痴地看着自己的日向。从关于日向的梦中醒来后，他发现自己总是嘴角含笑。

毫无疑问，他喜欢上他了。他不知道这个满身缺点的人到底哪里吸引自己，可他已经全心全意地陷进去了。

***

高三开始的第一周，日向请了一周假，陪家人外出。也许是家人在旁不方便吧，整整一周，日向都没有联系牧。

这天的体育课结束，牧帮体育老师把器材送回器材室后，突然想起自己把手机落下在操场。

他抄近道回到了操场，正好看见栗林和山田站在一起聊天。听见对话里出现自己的名字，他默默停下了脚步，躲在了一棵粗壮的榕树后。

“日向和牧凌太还没分手吗？你当初不是说最多三个月吗？现在都快半年了。”

“我不可能搞错，日向明明喜欢的是女人啊，我们可是一起去过歌舞伎町的风俗店的。他和牧凌太搞在一起也是因为他长得像女人吧。等到热情过了就结束了。”

“你这么一说…牧凌太是真长得比很多女人还好看，日向被他的脸弄得糊涂了也情有可原…唉，希望他们快点结束。我们有多久没出去打架了，少年日向会的名头已经没有地位了。”

“而且老大是个同性恋…说出去我都觉得尴尬…上次我见到狄野中学的人，已经被耻笑一番了。”

牧听得全身冰凉。日向喜欢的是女人，日向错把自己混淆成女人，日向因为喜欢自己被耻笑…这里面无论哪一句都能让他心如死灰，而现在他居然同时全部听到了。

他还没从心底的钝痛中苏醒过来，就听见一片鬼哭狼嚎。

“啊……是谁吃了熊心豹子胆？咦，日向！”

他愣愣地看向前方，日向不知从哪里冒了出来，把栗林和山田都踹翻在地。

“老子不在几天就给我唧唧歪歪的，你们活腻了？”还是那股懒洋洋的声音。

“日向…对不起…你听到了多少？”

“听好，老子就是喜欢牧凌太。你们去告诉狄野中学的人，老子就是喜欢男人，关他们屁事，有种就过来找我单挑。”

“是……”

他的声调升高了，“我警告你们，再背后说三道四，我就把你们胳膊卸了。”忽而，他的声音又轻柔起来了，“牧凌太呢？他也不在课室里，也不接电话，看见他了吗？”

“没看见呢…”

“给我去找。”

“是……”

栗林和山田都离开了，牧满满从榕树后走出来，对准备转身离开的日向喊了一声，“日向。”

日向看见他，双眼一亮，快步上前将他狠狠地按在怀里。

“我想死你了。”日向把脑袋埋在牧的头发里，侧过头轻轻地吻他的耳垂。

“那个地方鸟不拉屎的，手机都没有信号。我一回东京就马上给你打电话了，你都不接。”他抱怨起来，声音居然还有点委屈。

“我电话落在操场了，现在不是回来拿了吗？”牧鼻子挨着日向的后颈，忽然有些想哭。

日向像是想到了什么，把牧推开，仔细地观测着牧的表情，“刚刚栗林他们的话，你听到了？”

牧不作声，只是点点头。

日向的目光一下子暗沉下来，“牧，你看着我。”

牧把低垂的脑袋抬起来。

日向轻抚着他的脸颊，郑重地说：“只要有我在，我绝不会让任何人欺负你。”

牧眼睛闪着光，他努力睁大眼睛防止泪水落下，小声地再一次确认：“可你原来喜欢的是女孩，对你而言，我真的可以吗？”

日向贴近他，轻啄了他的嘴唇一下，“牧凌太是男，是女，是人妖，都没关系。我就是喜欢牧凌太。”

还没等牧回答，日向又歪过头来，含住了牧的双唇。

夕阳穿过榕树的树冠，形成斑驳的光点，星星点点地投到他们两个的脸上，像是太阳的眼泪。

我怎么可能不喜欢你呢？日向。我早就，早就，像爱自己的生命一样爱上你了啊。

第六章

阳光直射在日向纪久的眼皮上，他慢悠悠地睁开眼睛。他又一次在牧房间的榻榻米上睡着了。

侧过身子，只见牧还在书桌前做题。离高考只剩下两个月了，日向已经习惯了休息日待在房间里陪牧做题。

听见声响，牧扭头冲日向一笑：“你醒啦？桌上有妈妈送来的茶点。我做完这道题就来陪你。”

日向哼了一声作为答应，身子却懒得动，又慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

不知神游了多久，他感到有股温热的鼻息吹到了自己的脸上。他没有睁眼，笑着伸出手臂，勾住牧的脖子，当他柔软的双唇准确地对接到自己的嘴唇上。

明明今天已经吻过无数次，可他还是像饱受干旱之苦一样舔上了牧的嘴唇。安静的屋子里，只能听见沉重的呼气声，衣物摩擦的沙沙声，唇舌纠缠、吮吸带来的声音。

欲望如山呼海啸般奔涌而来，快要到达忍耐的极限了。日向半睁开眼睛，只见牧紧闭着眼睛，睫毛像孔雀的尾屏一样颤动着，脸色已经一片潮红。他艰难地按下胸前翻滚的冲动，小心地推开他的肩，“茶点要凉了。”

牧像被人从美梦中突然叫醒，眼神还是一片迷蒙。日向强迫自己把眼光从他的脸上移开，坐起来，自顾自地拿起一块蛋糕，塞进嘴里。

“我在想，等你去了T大，会不会开始嫌弃我这个九流大学的男朋友呢？”看牧的样子有点低落，日向开始找话题。

牧凌太真的很好哄，至少在日向纪久面前是这样。他看着牧的神色一下子从阴沉转为明朗。“说不定哦，那要看你表现了。”牧仰起头，带着几分得意。

真好，如果可以永远和他在一起就好了。日向啜了一口茶，茶味清香微苦。

刚上高三的时候，父亲已经隐退。日向会的大权落到了三位哥哥手上。父亲原计划让他高中毕业后进入日向会，为成为接班人做准备，而他踌躇了很久，还是向父亲提出：他不想加入日向会，他想去念大学。

他说完自己的愿望后，屋子里鸦雀无声。他没有抬头看父亲的眼睛，他想那里面一定装满了鄙夷。

可父亲和哥哥怎么看他，过去的部下怎么看他，他都不在意了。得到牧凌太的爱以后，他胸中的愤怒像日出后的晨雾般日渐消散，他已不需要通过给别人制造痛苦来确认自己的存在。对敌人拳打脚踢时，他不但感受不到快感，甚至还对自己的所作所为有些疑惑。

最重要的是，他已不能再置生死于度外了。和人肉搏时，他无法再做到无所畏惧。他开始怕受伤，因为受伤会令牧凌太伤心；他开始怕死，因为死了就再也见不到牧凌太了。

世界上有人和他有牵绊了。他不再是孑然一身，无所依倚，有人关心他、等他归来、为他流泪。

他本该是冷酷暴戾的孤狼，可牧驯化了他。他从此有了七情六欲，学会了贪嗔痴恨爱。

从没有人向他示范过如何爱，或者说，他连爱是什么样子都没有见过。或许正因如此，那些关于爱的条条框框，什么性别、家世、背景…他不去管也不在乎，他把爱看作超越一切的神圣之物，倾尽所有一往无前地守护他深爱的人。

他为他学会了等待、学会了忍耐、学会了自我控制。如果需要，他可以毫不犹豫地为他去死。因为发现了一株美丽的玫瑰，他心甘情愿地为自己套上了枷锁。

第一次，他想要做一个平凡人，远离鲜血和帮派斗争。因为他答应了牧，他会好好活下去，他不能让牧伤心。

春天过去，牧成功考上了T大，日向也由于家人的打点升上了城市边缘的一所私立大学。

两人的学校距离太远，日向考了驾照，不知从哪里弄来了一辆改装车，几乎天天开到T大里接牧。

校园里车本来就少，车身涂成红色、写上“日向一家”四个威风凛凛大字的改装车更是惹眼，每次发动时，震天的引擎声会引得半个校园的人都看过来。牧尴尬得要命，日向的解释却是：“这样你学校里的小子知道你男朋友不好惹，就不敢靠近你了。”

他怎么这么幼稚呢？牧心里这样想着，嘴角却不自觉上扬了起来。

此时已是夏末，日向将车驶出校园。车的天窗被打开，夏夜的习习凉风吹拂，十分惬意。牧把脑袋靠在日向的肩上，不知不觉闭上了眼睛。

等他睁开眼睛，才发现车停在了一个无人的港口边上，这是把车开到了横滨？身旁不见日向踪影，牧突然莫名慌张，回头见日向正倚在车身一侧抽烟，才放下心来。

见他醒了，日向把烟掐熄，走到他身旁，把脑袋探入车窗吻他。日向的嘴唇冰凉冰凉，还有挥之不去的烟味，周围一片宁静，依稀有夏夜蝉鸣。

牧慢慢地离开日向的嘴唇，凝望着他的脸。“和我做吧。我准备好了。”

日向有些错愕地看着牧，牧捕捉到他眼里转瞬即逝的喜悦。

“再等等…再等等…”日向的声音有些沙哑。

“为什么？”牧抿紧下唇。日向是直男这件事是他心底一根不大不小的刺，而日向一直逃避和自己更进一步的事实让这根刺扎得更深。“除非…你还是无法接受男人的身体。”

日向叹了口气，伸手摸摸他的头发，“才不是这样。”

牧低下头不说话，于是日向打开车门，把他拉出来，然后紧紧拥住他。“我想要你，想的不得了…可只剩下一个月了，我想等到你过了十八岁。”

“十八岁才到婚龄。你一直是个遵守规则的人，我不想让你因为我破坏规则。”

“我不是什么好人…可是我不愿意你因为我而…”

好像有什么温暖的东西潺潺流过牧的胸口。

他并不了解日向的过去，他不知道从前的日向是让道上少年谈虎色变的狠角色，可以毫无怜悯地打折对手的鼻梁，踩断对手的胳膊。

他也不知道日向为了和他一起，放弃了成为日向会第四个领袖的机会、放弃了自己曾舍命追逐的父亲的认可、放弃了他过去看重的胜利和荣耀。

日向给他的无非是一份普普通通的少年的爱。他从不知道他为了这份“普通”付出了多少代价，也无从得知他为他破釜沉舟到再无退路。

可是，这份心意，他现在嗅到了。一个向来无视规则的人，竟为他考虑到了这种地步。他懂得了自己被人以一种难以言喻的程度深爱着，珍视着。一支探出墙外的花，泄露了一整个春天的来临。

他在他的怀里又哭又笑：“日向纪久，你是笨蛋吗？你是真的不知道，只要是双方自愿，十三岁就可以合法做爱了吗”

日向推开他，“欸？”

牧伸出手揪住日向的衣领，将他扯到自己面前，连眼角都含着笑：“你不用再为我考虑这么多了。只要和你一起，即使下地狱我也毫无怨言。”

他们在鲜红色的引擎盖上做了。月色溶溶，牧躺在引擎盖上，头枕着挡风玻璃，看见一朵白色的云在深蓝的夜空中浮游，几颗黯淡的星星虚弱无力地在天际闪烁。

恍惚之间他整个人也飘上了天空。日向带领着他往高处飞去，再高一点，再高一点。高处氧气稀薄，他感到晕眩，目之所及只有日向微启的唇，于是他像缺水的鱼一样纠缠了上去。日向猛一下把他推到了天空的最高点，他飘到月牙上面，看见脚下是从未见过的璀璨星河。他欣喜地看向日向。而日向也正满眼虔诚地仰望着他。他突然想到，此番景致，也许此生再无第二次，于是他流着泪又开始吻他。

世上没有什么事物是静止的，在际遇面前，人和流云并无二致。可那一夜，他们发自肺腑地相信，他们是能逃过时光侵蚀的幸运儿，因为他们相遇了，相爱了，如溪流汇入江海，倦鸟飞向山林，势所必然，不可逆转。

入冬的时候，日向家出事了。

第七章

凌晨五点，牧凌太床头的闹钟发出了“嘀嘀嘀”的声音。

牧伸出手臂将它按熄，然后掀开被子坐了起来。脱掉睡衣的过程中，他一直盯着镜子里的自己。从肩膀一路延伸到胸口、腰侧、肚脐边的红印，是三天前他和他那个不良男朋友激战的痕迹。

已经三天了还没好，跟被凶恶的小狗咬了似的。牧凌太想起那人地趴在自己身上，为自己步下一身渗血牙印的场景，脸不禁泛起了红潮。

他摇摇头把大清早的绮念清出脑海，给自己套上白色衬衫，然后背起书包踏入了初冬的清晨。

按日向纪久的习惯，休息日他会睡到中午，然后开着他的破改装车来找牧，到T大时约莫下午两点的样子。牧决定要抓紧时间在他来之前把后天要交的论文写了。

他今天思路很清晰，下笔如有神，不知不觉竟然把原定要写两天的论文写完了。关闭论文界面，他才从电脑屏幕上看到时间，下午四点了。

日向竟然还没有打电话来。牧看着手机屏幕发了一会呆，忽然，一个陌生的号码出现在屏幕上。

“喂？你是？”

“牧吗？我是栗林！”

牧快速从脑海中捞出了这个名字，“栗林？怎么了？”

“日向的电话打不通，我就来找你了。他没事吧？”

“嗯？我没跟他一起啊。为什么这么问？”

“他没跟你一起？你没看新闻吗？有人在河道边上发现三具尸体，经确认是日向的三个哥哥…”

***

东京下了第一场雪。

雪花落到地面上，迅速融化成水。还不到下午五点，天就已经提前进入黑夜。昏暗的街道变得又湿又滑，路人的行人互相扶持着，小声地抱怨着。

牧在路上焦炙万分地奔跑着，交替的脚步溅起一朵朵小水花。细雪中视线一片迷蒙，他看不清前路，却只能不计后果地往前跑。

迈入医院，他远远就看到长凳上那个瘦削的身影，他不顾一切地冲过去抱住他。

明明他才是刚从寒夜里冲进来的人，但是他怀中的日向纪久却分明比他还要冰冷百倍。牧颤抖着放开日向，蹲到他的面前，用手指轻轻地抚上他的脸。

“日向。”他轻轻地唤他。

日向毫无反应，彷佛牧凌太是来自另一个时空的人。

牧觉得自己的心也被冰冻了起来。温热的泪水决堤而下，牧轻轻抚摸着日向眼角的泪痣，颤抖着声线，一遍一遍地唤着他：

“日向。”

“日向。”

“日向。是我”

温度从牧的手指源源不绝地输送到日向的身上。终于，日向的瞳仁转动了一下，像是从另一个世界苏醒过来。

“牧…”他好像刚刚才看见眼前的牧，发现他泪流满面，于是条件反射地伸出手帮他擦泪。

悬着的心终于放下，牧无言地把日向抱在怀里，眼泪一滴一滴地落到日向的头发上。

半晌，手术室的门被推开。医生从门里走出来，“谁是日向先生的家属？”

牧陪着日向走到医生面前。

“病人因为突然遭受重大打击所以晕倒，没有大碍。不过始终上了年纪，建议留院观察两天，如果一切正常就可以出院了。”

听完医生的话，牧连忙看向日向，见他的脸色稍有缓和，自己也松了一口气。

***

日向的父亲如医生所说，很快出院了。牧和日向都不再去学校，待在日向家里照顾日向爸爸。

日向爸爸变得沉默寡言，对一切都提不起兴趣，甚至对家里突然出现一位包办家务的少年都没有显露出一点疑惑。

这天照顾完爸爸上床休息，日向回到自己的房间，躺在榻榻米上一言不发。

“日向，我们出去走走吧。”看着日向越来越阴郁的神色，牧小心地提议。

日向点点头。于是牧上前牵起他的手。

他们在黑夜中漫无方向地行走，竟走到了附近的一座神社前。牧握紧日向的手，轻轻踏入了鳥居。

他们在神像前的阶梯坐下，牧始终没有放开日向的手，他手心传来的温度让牧莫名地放心。

“之后…你打算怎么办？”

日向沉默了一会儿，漆黑的眼眸如同一堆火星熄灭的炭。“是九龙的人干的，我要他们血债血偿。”他说出最后四个字后，牧握着他的手像被电击一样颤抖了一下。

“报警没有用吗？警方不能把他们绳之以法吗？”

日向冷笑了一声，把自己的手从牧的手中抽出来。“他们伪造了我三个哥哥溺亡的证据。九龙的势力太大，警方不会管他们的。”

“Mugen、九龙…一个打倒了日向会，让我们名誉扫地。一个因为一次失败就抛弃了忠心耿耿的部下，还拿我哥哥杀鸡儆猴。我一个都不会放过。”

日向的眼睛里燃起了骇人的火光。牧从未见过这样的日向，心底一颤，眼前出现了一片幻象：遮天蔽日的火光将这座神社吞灭，他们身后的残垣在火舌中发出倾倒前的吱呀声，而日向正背对着他向火光走去。

“只要和你一起，即使下地狱我也毫无怨言。”

他脑海中响起自己曾经说过的这句话。是啊，如果要下地狱，我也绝不能让你孤孤单单一个人，让我和你一起吧。

他重新伸出手牵住日向。“那我和你一起复仇吧。”

日向扭过头来看他，一脸的震惊。

“我和你一起复仇吧。”牧微笑看着日向重复了一遍，“我可能一开始会拖你后腿，但是我身体和耐力还过得去，总归会帮到你的。”

日向还没有从震惊中缓过来，“那你的…你的大学呢？”

“我会退学。我只要跟你一起就够了。”

日向怔怔地看着牧的笑脸。牧突然凑上前来，向他送上了自己的双唇。

这是神社，是神域。日向脑海里闪过这个念头，然后他看见牧的眼睛坚定地看着他。

他明白了，眼前这个人决意放弃自己前半生珍视的一切，和他一起逆天而行、离经叛道。

一起堕落吧。带着这样的念头，牧脱去自己的外套。他一边吻着日向的脖子，一边焦急地解开日向的衬衣。

明明已是初冬，这个人还是只穿一件单衣。牧一边心疼着，一边把自己的外套盖在两个人的身上。日向很快就开始回应他的吻，他们用尽全力拥抱，似乎要把对方绞入自己的身体内。日向狠狠地啃咬着牧的皮肤，牧也毫不认输地回咬他。他们像是在寒夜中两只势均力敌的野兽，你来我往地在彼此的身体上留下自己的标记。

日向取得了最终的胜利，他把牧凌太压在身下，像一把琴弓一样摩擦着牧的琴弦。他的每一个动作，都让牧发出一种奇异的呻吟，既旖旎又凄婉。在这二人合奏的美妙乐章中，日向突然看到了他和牧凌太的未来。他们将一起步入烈焰，然后一起毁灭。

他俯下身子狠狠地堵住牧的嘴，牧的呻吟声戛然而止。他像拉奏一首无声的悲曲一样，狠命挥动着琴弓，在他暴风疾雨般的动作中，他们的命运也如同他脑中的旋律一样急转直下。

第八章

日向的父亲也去世了。

他是在睡梦中去世的，前一晚甚至没有向自己最小的儿子道别。没有人知道他是自然死亡，还是自杀。

日向的一位伯父帮忙筹备了葬礼。树倒猢狲散，过去依附日向家的那些人已经全部消失，昔日日向会领袖的葬礼现场竟然门可罗雀。

葬礼上，日向一直没有表情，好像又进入了另一个世界，对仅有的几个吊唁者的慰问也置若罔闻。一旁忙前忙后的牧时不时向他投去担忧的目光。

葬礼结束。地面已经积起厚冰，路人几乎没有人，牧紧紧挽着日向往前走，一时竟觉得天地一片茫茫，世上只有他们两个可以彼此扶持了。

他们又走到那个神社附近，牧忽然说：“我想去挂个绘马。”

日向沉默地点点头。于是牧牵着他的手步入了神社。神社门前积满了雪，他们在白色的雪地上留下了并排的两行脚印。

牧往香火箱里掷了钱，选了一个绘马，拿起笔一笔一画地写起了字。

日向在一旁出神地看着几乎是空着的红色绘马架。“你看，”牧的声音打断了他的思绪，牧带着几分羞涩，将写完的绘马举到他面前。还没干的黑色墨水凝成了几个字：

“愿日向纪久和牧凌太，一生一世永不分离。”

人为什么会相信，一个建筑、一座雕塑就能让我们战胜岁月无常呢？墨水这种能够轻易擦除的东西，又凭什么能为我们保存一个比生命还要沉重的承诺呢？即使真的有神，我们曾经在这座神社的神像前挑衅般做过那种事，神还会保佑我们吗？

看着牧眼里的光，日向始终没有把这些话说出口。

牧拉住他的手，“我们一起把它挂上去吧。”

日向和牧一起，把写有他们二人名字的绘马，小心翼翼地挂上了绘马架。

“现在好了。”牧的眼睛里满是笑意，“我们再也不会分离了。”

日向发现牧的手已经冻得通红，于是他用自己的双手把他的手包起来，拉到自己面前，为他哈出热气取暖。

我不相信神。也不相信永远。但我相信此时此刻，相信这个因为想象着我们将厮守终身而双目放光的你。

第二天晚上，牧简单收拾了一下，就准备坐电车回学校，申请休学。

“我后天就回来。我不在的时候不许胡思乱想。不管发生什么事我都会和你一起的。”牧认真地叮嘱。

日向点点头。牧刚刚转身，突然又回头冲入了他的怀里。

“我爱你。日向纪久。我爱你，你知道吗？”他头靠在日向胸前，几乎带着哭腔说出了这句话。

日向伸出手掌轻抚着牧的头发，温柔地吻了一下他的耳廓，“我知道。我也爱你，牧凌太。”

***

牧凌太不在身边的生活，果然和想象中一样煎熬。日向从血色斑驳的噩梦中惊醒，习惯性伸出手去拥抱身旁那温暖的身躯，却扑了个空。

他坐在空无一人的大房子里，空气像被人注入了毒素，一呼一吸都让人痛苦得难以忍受。那些他刻意压抑的画面又撞入他的脑海，哥哥们被mugen的人打倒在地，然后被九龙的人处决、弃尸东京湾；原本可以颐养天年的父亲痛失爱子，最后一个人在房间里孤独离世…

牧…牧…感到愤怒即将淹没理智，他开始在脑海中默念牧的名字。在这充满令人窒息的毒气中，牧的名字像一缕清风，让他能够逃到一个只有他们两个的世界。

他踱步到父亲的书房，坐在那里看着满墙的书神思恍惚。他一个人，将如何向mugen、向九龙复仇？他会徒劳无功地死去吗？他该拿爱他爱到愿意一起走向毁灭的牧怎么办？

书架上一本绿色的书吸引了他的注意。这本书的书脊明显没有和其他书对齐，似乎前几天才被人翻看过。

他从书架上取下这本书，翻开扉页，上面用秀逸的字体写着：“绿子的相册。”

绿子，日向母亲的名字。他不记得母亲的样子，家中也从未出现过母亲的照片。他满怀激动地用手抚摸着上面的字，然后轻轻翻开这本相册。

日向看见一位美丽而优雅的女性，她在细雨中撑着红伞，她在阳光下娴静微笑，她躺在病床上温柔凝视着怀中的婴儿…

妈妈…日向的嘴唇喃喃念着这个名字，眼眶发热。看着母亲如同出自古希腊雕塑家之手的五官，日向忽然明白了，自己从小受到的评价“长得不像日向家的男人”是什么意思。他的确不像日向家的男人，他像的是日向家的女人，他的母亲啊。

相册翻到一半时，他看到一张泛黄的白色信纸夹在相册中。迟疑了一下，他还是展开了信纸。信纸上的字体刚劲挺拔 ，和相册扉页的字显然并非出自一个人之手。

“绿子，  
我们的纪久三岁了，他很好。他越来越像你了，那么的漂亮。那么的善良。  
一郎”

一郎…绿子…日向猛然意识到这是什么东西，他快速翻开下一页，里面又夹着一张薄薄的信纸。

“绿子，  
我们的纪久四岁了。他没有生病，健康地活着，你放心吧。  
一郎”

每一张照片旁边，都夹着一张信纸。一年又一年，日向一郎在四儿子生日的当天，都会写一封无法寄出的信，向已故的妻子汇报他的成长。

“绿子，  
纪久五岁了。他生了一场大病，我去了神社求神保佑他，只要他康复，我愿意用一切来交换。  
现在他已经痊愈了。纪久是你用生命换来的孩子，我会遵守和你的承诺，好好守护他平安长大。  
一郎 ”

“绿子，  
纪久六岁了。他经常和哥哥打架，明知打不过还要打。他长相像你，脾气却像我。

一郎”

…

“绿子，  
纪久十三岁了。据我所知，他成立了一个少年日向会，成为了头领。这不是我的本意，我没有让他接触过任何帮会的事务，可是这孩子自然而然就走上了这条路。  
绿子，我没能遵守承诺，你会恨我吗？  
一郎 ”

读着这些信，童年那些苦苦折磨日向的疑惑，像一本难题册被翻开了答案页，清清楚楚地列出了原因。为什么父亲出席九龙帮会活动时经常带着哥哥一起，而从来没有带过他；为什么父亲那些关于领袖力的亲子谈话从来不欢迎他；为什么他打完架头破血流回到家时，父亲会用恨铁不成钢的眼神看他…

他用尽整个童年来埋怨自己从未被父亲公平对待过，却不曾想过那些他所以为的疏远和鄙夷，原是父亲的偏爱。

他哆嗦着手指，缓缓向后翻。

“绿子，  
纪久十八岁了，告诉你一件事，你一定会很高兴。他主动提出不加入帮会，而去念大学。  
如你所愿，他会度过快乐平安的一生，不用再在刀光剑影中谋生了。  
绿子，太好了啊。  
一郎 ”

只剩下最后一封信了，这张信纸洁白如新，折痕也较浅，似乎是最近才夹进去的。

“绿子，  
九龙对我们下了毒手，你当年的忠告是对的。纪久的三个哥哥已经和你团聚了吧。  
纪久很好，他找到了一个很好的伴侣。想到他会是日向家唯一一个得到庸常幸福的人，我很高兴。  
今夜我就会来和你团聚。请原谅我无法再守护纪久了，我太累了。我相信他会代替日向家所有人得到幸福，他是被祝福的孩子。  
一郎”

看完最后一封信，空荡荡的屋子一片宁静。窗外有一群乌鸦飞过。

他想起六岁那年乳母说的话。“妈妈是因为爱纪久，才把纪久生下来的。”

他以为牧是这世上第一个爱他的人，但比这更早，他早就得到了爱。而他甚至不自知。

一切都晚了。他刚刚意识到自己竟是在爱和保护中长大的，他就已经是日向家仅存的最后一个人了。

他恨不得逆转时空，回到自己告诉父亲要去上大学的那一天。如果那时他加入了日向会，也许哥哥向Mugen宣战时他可以阻止；即使阻止失败，如果他加入战斗，也许能扭转败局；即使不能，他也可以和哥哥一起，为了日向家的荣耀而死。

日向的视线落到父亲信里最后的那句话，“我相信他会代替日向家所有人得到幸福，他是被祝福的孩子”。

他两岁时，母亲因为生他而病死。现在，哥哥和父亲因为他的懦弱而惨死。所有人都死了，只有他还活着。他的软弱、他的半途而废，毁掉了整个日向家。

“哈哈哈哈哈…”他笑出了声，笑出了眼泪，笑得直不起腰。好大的讽刺，被祝福的孩子？他分明是被诅咒的孩子。他根本没有资格幸福，不，他连好好活下去的资格都没有。

他将为复仇而生。

***

从栗林那里打听到日向的去向时，牧和日向已经近一周没有见面了。

日向从宅子里消失了。他的电话也永远处于打不通的状态。

日向家已经没有势力，日向能呆的地方屈指可数。在牧的软泡硬磨下，栗林终于透露，日向借住在自己家暂时空出来的一套出租房里。

刚刚得到消息，牧就飞奔出门，顾不得此时已是深夜。

两个小时后，他站在栗林家位处郊区的房间门前，仔细核对了门牌号码，然后他重重敲了三下门。

屋子里没有反应。牧又重新地敲起门来，一下又一下。

他听见屋子里传来一声熟悉的咒骂声。十秒后，门打开了，里面露出了日向纪久的脸。他看上去很糟，眼睛里满是红血丝，眼睑下是青紫色的黑眼圈。

牧再也压抑不住自己的情绪，冲上前抱住他。“你这个混蛋！不是说好等我回去吗！为什么不打招呼就走了！我以为你自己一个人去复仇已经死掉了！”

他伏在日向的肩上，滚滚落下的泪珠打湿了的日向的肩。过了很久，他忽然意识到日向没有任何反应，这一切像是他自己的独角戏。

他慢慢松开日向的脖子，被他看着自己的眼神吓得打了一个冷颤。那是看向一个陌生人的眼神，里面没有喜悦，也没有憎恨，就像一杯已经放置了几夜的凉白开。

日向转过身，往屋子里走去。

牧像被人投入了一个冰潭，寒冷刺骨。他看着日向的背影，悄悄地跟着他走入了屋子。

这间房子既破旧又凌乱。日向一屁股坐到了满布污渍的沙发上。他随手从凌乱的茶几上拿起一包烟，用牙齿从中咬出一根，叼在嘴里，点火，深深吸一口，呼出一团灰白色的烟雾。

这是日向第一次当着牧的面抽烟。

“你第一次出现在我面前的那天，跟我打招呼了吗？没有吧？”日向终于开口了，他的脸在烟雾缭绕中已经看不清，但是他声音里的疏离却清清楚楚地传入了牧的耳朵。

日向身子前倾，手肘靠在膝盖上，平静地注视着牧，“所以，我离开为什么还非得跟你打招呼？”

牧发现自己不受控制地开始害怕，他完全不明白短短几天日向身上发生了什么，他强忍着泪水凝望着他，“日向你怎么了？我会担心你啊。”

“啊…”日向仰起头，咧开嘴笑了，“又是这招吗？你就只会这招吗？”

“什么…什么意思？”

日向笑着站了起来，“流眼泪，说会担心我。你就只会这招吗？你不就是用这招，才给我拴上狗绳，让我心甘情愿当你的狗吗？”

牧全身像抖如筛糠，他完全不理解从日向嘴里说出的每一个字。“你…你…在说什么？”

“你让老子变成了一只狗。”日向脸上的笑意渐渐消失了。“我曾经以为你是太阳，照亮了我。但是我现在知道了，你根本只是随心所欲地塑造着我。那些你不愿照亮的地方，它们被遗忘，被扭曲。你并不关心我是谁，你只是想让我为你所用。”

日向的每一句话都让牧的颤抖变得更剧烈一点。泪水奔涌而下，极度的痛苦让他的喉咙几乎说不出话来。他用悲哀的眼神看着日向，用嘶哑的声音唤出了他的名字：“日向…你知道这不是真的…”

日向像是在观赏一场好戏一样，饶有兴致地看着牧。“你真有意思。我几乎要原谅那个被你甩得团团转的自己了。”他往前迈了一步，突然伸出舌头，往牧的脸上舔了一下。

牧吓得一下子后退了一步，满是泪的大眼睛盯紧了日向。

日向慢慢地舔了一下嘴唇，“原来这就是眼泪的味道啊。不过就是水，加上一丁点盐分。”他慢悠悠地转动着眼球，看着牧，露出了一个冷酷的微笑，“原来你的眼泪，也没有什么特别的啊。”

他伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠往屋子里面走，“我要睡了，你走吧。”

牧冲过去从背后紧紧抱住了日向。他从来没有挽留过什么，更没有哀求过什么，可是他实在太害怕，太绝望了，他愿意付出一切，只要日向纪久留在自己身边。

“日向…我知道你只是受打击了，你说的话不可能是真心的…我从没有随意操控你，我爱你的一切。我不是说过愿意和你一起复仇吗？”

日向转过身来，笑了。“真的吗？你爱我的一切？”

牧看着日向的眼睛，用力点头。

日向使劲握住了牧的手腕。“好啊，那就让你见识下日向纪久本来的样子。”

他把牧拉进了客厅旁一个虚掩的门里面，把牧往床上一扔。床上传来一声尖叫，牧扭过头，看见床上躺着一个女孩。

这个女孩有一头火红色的卷发，鼻子上穿着一个小小的鼻环，她被床上的牧吓到，抓着被子挡住了自己的胸部。

牧忽然发出了一声小声的尖叫，像是一脚踩入了万丈深渊。他惊恐地看着那个女孩裸露的脖子和肩膀，上面一串又一串的红印从颈部延伸到胸前，那是他最熟悉不过的，日向纪久的牙印。

牧整个人悄无声息地从床边滑落到地板，他的泪已经流不出来了，喉咙像被硬物堵住一样发不出任何声音。他茫然地抬起头，望向居高临下地看着他的日向纪久。

一阵快意像电流一样传遍日向的身体。

他终于亲手扼死了自己的爱情，这让他感到无上的快乐。他抹去了牧凌太施加给自己的一切影响，重新活成了日向纪久最初的样子。那才是真正的他，流淌着日向家鲜血的他。

“日向纪久！解释！”床上的红发女孩大喊了一声，她戴着紫色美瞳的眼睛怒视着日向。

“闭嘴！麻烦死了！”日向冲那个女孩回吼了一声。

女孩的脸气得涨红，“我不理你了！我回学校了！”

“滚吧，没人让你死乞白赖地跟过来。”日向冷冷地回了这么一句。他这么一说，红发女孩反而努着嘴冷静了下来，她把目光投向跌坐在地上的牧，“你是谁？”

牧缓缓把目光移向她，然后又慢慢低下头来。他扶住床沿站了起来，整个人像被抽去了灵魂一样。

“他是我的前男友。”他听见日向带着轻佻的语气回答。然后那个女孩兴奋地叫了一声，“诶？这就是你之前都不理我的原因吗？所以现在是我把你掰直了吗？我掰直了传说中的日向纪久吗！”

牧挪动步子到了门口，听见日向恶狠狠地回应：“闭嘴！疯女人！”牧伸出手捂住了自己的胸口，那里穿了一个大洞，汩汩地流着血，但是他已经不知道痛是什么滋味了。

“日向，”走出房门后，他突然停住了脚步。

日向扭过头，看着牧慢慢转过身来。日向突然很期待，他真的很好奇这个被他弄得几近崩溃的的人，这个永远得体，永远高傲的人，对自己说的最后一句话会是什么。

牧艰难地抬起头，双眼无神地看着日向。日向正带着一种胜利者的微笑看着他。

来憎恨我吧。和世上的其他人一样，用尽全力来憎恨我吧。我不再需要爱，也不再需要被救赎。唯有来自他人的恐惧和憎恨，才是我活下去的养分。

牧用嘶哑得几乎听不见的嗓音，说了这么一句话：“最近越来越冷了，出门记得披件外套。”

这是少年日向纪久和少年牧凌太的最后一次见面。他们的少年时代，正式结束了。

第九章

“日向，

你好吗？我也不知道写信到你的旧宅，你能不能收到，可是我没有别的办法可以联系到你了。

给你写信的时候，窗外正是满月。想到同一片月光也正洒在你的身上，我就会有种错觉，好像你从未离开过。

你的复仇计划怎么样了？我希望你一切平安。

牧”

“日向，

街道上千树万树的樱花，你看见了吗？

愿你平安。

牧”

“日向，

我去了夏日烟火祭，烟火盛开在夜空的感觉，美妙得无法形容。

我在人群中看到一个人的背影很像你，我逆着水泄不通的人潮挤过去，每挤开一个人都说一遍“对不起”。

有个拦在我前面的男孩大声问我：“这里不是适合寻人的地方，你确定你要过去吗？

我也大声回答他，我确定。

于是他说，祝你好运。然后帮我挤开了一条路。

可是，好运并没有眷顾我。我在人潮中走失了，我没寻到这个影子，也没寻到你。

我想，我大概很想你。

牧”

“日向，

我一直在想你最后对我说的那番话。我才意识到我有多愚蠢，我一直以来做的事，无异于剪掉游鹰的翅膀，让它变成笼中鸟。

你陪我上下课、陪我准备高考、陪伴我度过每一秒的闲暇时光，我对你索求了太多，让你抛弃了自己的朋友，自己原本的生活，而我竟然觉得这一切理所应当。

我想你。我当然想你。我怎么会不想你呢？你的眼睛清澈得能让人看见最遥远的星辰，你的双唇温柔得像藏着无垠宇宙的秘密，你笑起来时眼周细纹会像涟漪一样漾开，你吻我时会低垂下眼帘，睫毛像羽盖一样遮住你的眼眸。

你不可能看不出，我有多么的喜欢你。你在世上只有我，我在世上也只有你。回到我身边吧。

牧”

“日向，

昨天是我的二十岁生日。我从早晨开始就一直盯着手机屏幕，猜想也许你会联系我。

我去了学校的收发室，回家翻了家里的信箱。可是，哪里都没有你联系过我的迹象。

我给docomo打了无数个电话，声音甜美的业务员向我保证，我的电话畅通，不会漏掉任何来电或短信。

我怀疑是手机的问题，我把电话卡换进了同学的手机，然后等了二十分钟，还是没有，什么都没有。

这个世界运转如常。不一样的只是你忘了我的生日，忘了我。

我也会忘了你的，如同你忘了我一样。

牧”

“日向纪久，

你为什么不回信？你真的一点点都不再喜欢我了吗？

是你抢走了我的初吻，是你每天黏着我追求我的，明明是你先来招惹我的。为什么最后会变成这样，为什么一切都成了我的错？

我已经来认错了，我已经迈出了那一步了。你害我变成一个我自己都无法理解的人，被你当面那样羞辱，却仍然无法自拔地想你。

我恨你。

我会一年四季给你写信。在第一枝早樱绽放的早晨给你写信，在知了发出第一声鸣叫的深夜给你写信，在银杏落下第一片叶子的傍晚给你写信，在第一粒雪花落到天空树塔尖的时候给你写信。

我要用信件淹没日向旧宅门前的街道，我要让整个东京的邮递员知道，有个叫牧凌太的人疯了一样恨你。

日向纪久，不准忘了我。你甩不掉我的。”

“日向，

向你致歉，寄上封信的时候我喝醉了，醉得很厉害。

不，我不恨你。我怎么可能狠得下心恨你呢？你是我的日向，我知道你经历了什么。家里遇到那样的事，谁都会疯掉的，我请求你让我回到你身边，我可以帮助你。

我去了你的旧宅，发现信箱是空的。这些信你都收到了对吗？即使你不回信，你也收到了对吗？

你会带着怎样的神情阅读我的信，我的心呢？我忍不住想，也许你是带着戏谑的表情看完了它，然后把它付之一炬。可你不会这样对我的，对吗？日向，我知道你爱过我，就如我知道自己仍爱着你一样确凿。

我去了你家附近的神社，在那里坐到了天亮。我忽然想到，我们亵渎过那座神社的神，所以他故意没有实现我写在绘马上的愿望。

我太傻了。我不该挂那个绘马的。

牧”

“日向纪久，

你死了吗？你还活着吗？

活着的话，给我回信啊。给我打电话啊。”

“日向，

我的大四过得一团糟，身边的同学都有了很明确的方向，可我根本不知道自己想做什么。

我笃信的爱情死了，海誓山盟全都是指间的沙。我不知道在这世上还能再追求什么。

日向，我现在知道了，我的每一封信都是在自言自语，它们被扔在无人造访的角落从未被开启过。可是，我还是写下了这封信，贴上了邮票。

这是我写给你的第98封信。我一如既往地思念你。

牧” 

阳光被铁窗分割成几块，照射到日向纪久的蓝色囚衣上，尘埃在光影中不规则地飞舞。

他拾起最后一封信，上面写着：

“日向，

你好吗？

我要开始找工作了。联系了很多学长请求安排OB访问，但是只有一位学长回复我了。我有些灰心。

你怎么样了呢？我好想知道啊。

牧”

他举起那封信的信封，让被割成长条形的光线直射到信封的邮戳上面。

这封信是三个月前转寄给他的。牧凌太的第一百封信，始终没有寄过来。

第十章

“刚刚那个黄头发的小子快把你从腰摸到胸口了，你就没有发现吗？”拉着牧回到吧台，武川有些恼怒。

“我发现了啊。”牧狡黠一笑，“所以我不是示意你来帮我解围了吗？”

武川一时不知该如何回应。这个比自己小十九岁的小鬼，他不知道为何总是拿他毫无办法。他叹了口气，“我明明是来辅导你准备下周的最终轮面试的，结果却被你拉到这里来。”

“准备面试多无聊啊。”牧把下巴搁到了桌子上，“我就是想找个人一起玩玩。”

武川的脸色一下子阴沉下来。“我以为你是要发奋找工作，才一直抽时间来陪你的。如果你还是和OB访问时一样的状态，那到此为止，我不再奉陪了。”他作势要站起来，意料之中地被牧拉住了手腕。

他低下头看着牧，心底再一次感叹他惊人的美貌。牧凌太长得极美，武川第一次见到他时，就发现了。但是，如果这俊美的皮囊下只有软弱无用的灵魂，那他对他将不会有任何怜惜。

“对不起，武川前辈，我会好好努力的…”

大概没有人能抵挡一个俊秀无比的青年在你面前认错示弱，尤其是当他纤长如葱白的手指正握住你的手腕，按住你的脉搏。

武川彻底认输，重新坐了下来，牧放开了他的手腕。武川发现，自己竟有些留恋他指尖的温度。

他以长辈的姿态，向牧传授着人生经验。从面试的礼仪、天空不动产的主要业务架构、到如何成为一名优秀的职场人。

牧用手托着下巴，专心地听他高谈阔论。两杯酒下肚，武川有些飘飘然，觉得浑身舒坦。不知是不是眼花，他觉得牧看自己的眼神变得越来越奇怪，好像增添了几分微妙的笑意。他不禁愠怒起来。

“你在笑什么？”他问出了口。他一如既往地讨厌轻浮的年轻人，即使这个年轻人长了一副天使般的面孔。

牧托着下巴看着他，把脑袋轻轻地往座位一侧偏了偏。他这个动作优雅得如同一只黑夜里的猫，武川不禁看得痴了。等他回过神，看向牧示意的方向，才发现自己不知道什么时候竟已把牧的手握得牢牢的。

难怪刚刚有几秒，他感到这是近几年自己最舒畅最快乐的时刻。他羞惭难当地抽回了手，自己在牧面前一直扮演着冷静可靠的学长角色，即使在双方了然了彼此的性向后，他们的关系也没有变化。他不知道为何今夜自己如此失态，也不知杯中的金汤力和面前因微醺而两颊绯红的可爱少年，哪个更醉人。

他尴尬地清了清嗓子。今夜是个绝对的错误，和一个比自己小十九岁、浑身散发青春魅力的男孩一起来酒吧，是个彻头彻尾的坏主意。

“工作上的事情差不多就这些了。今晚就到这里吧。”他恢复了长辈的威严，取出钱包准备结账。

“武川前辈…”牧往他的方向靠近了一些，张大无辜的眼睛看着他，像一只讨要零食的小猫。“生活上的事情，也可以问你吗？”

他隐约有种错觉，眼前这个年轻人才是真正的猎人，而他，武川政宗，不过是他唾手可得的猎物。他低头扶了扶眼镜，“我不一定能为你解答，但是你可以问我。”

“武川前辈…你几岁知道自己，呃…喜欢男性的呢？”

武川看着牧闪烁的眼睛，心底有些动摇，这个让他头痛不已的小鬼，到底也只有二十出头。“具体年龄我忘了。大概高中的样子吧。”

“那…”牧轻轻用牙齿咬了下嘴唇，下唇露出两道白色的牙印，“你第一个喜欢的人，也碰巧喜欢男性吗？”

武川已经完全明白了这个问题的真正含义，他直起身子正色地回答，“据我所知，很多人第一次意识到自己和别人不同，都是从喜欢上一个不可能的人开始的。作为同性恋，我们的爱情初体验，几乎没什么可能不是一败涂地。”

“付出了一切，然后一败涂地…”牧的语速忽然变快了，他的眼圈开始泛红，语速又渐渐慢了下来，“那一切，不都没了意义。”

“既然那些书里、电影里歌颂过的所谓永垂不朽的爱情，那些我们全身心深信过，不遗余力为之奉献过的爱情，到头来还是像烟火一样，盛放一刹那，就再也寻不到踪迹。还有什么是值得相信的呢？我们为什么还要再努力呢？”

牧抬起头，盛满泪水的眼眸像是一口深井，他的灵魂沉在井底，向眼前唯一的一个人呼救。

武川被眼前的画面撼动了，牧凌太的眼睛里透露着深切的悲哀、深刻的痛楚、还有深深的希冀。他不知道这个二十一岁的男孩子经历过什么，他只是情不自禁地再次握住了他的手，他知道自己必须挽救这个像瓷器一样精美绝伦、却处于破碎边缘的人。

“即使是恒星，也会有化为灰烬的那一天。每一个参加赏樱大会的人，都知道樱花满开七天后就会凋谢，但是大家仍然带着感恩的心情前来，带着满足的心情离去。万事万物都有赏味期限，在期限内尽情品尝，等到期限过了，就大方放手。”

武川看到牧眼中的星辉被燃亮、绕着他的瞳仁旋转，像极了梵高笔下的星夜。他不受控制地向他靠近，声线变得愈加低沉。

“盛放和凋谢…根本是独立的两件事。比谁都清楚一切将会消逝，却还勇敢迎上去的人，才更值得敬佩，不是吗？”

他每吐出一个字，就离牧更近一寸。等他说完这段话，他已经挨上了牧的脸。理智告诉他，该抽身了，可是他的身体却久违地开始违背理智的命令。

“武川前辈…”牧鲜红的嘴唇张开，念出他的名字。武川看着他枫叶似的唇一开一合，感到自己理智的弦也正一根根崩断。牧慢悠悠地转动脑袋看着他，眼里星光熠熠，“你是这种人吗？”

“我以前不是。”武川说，“可我现在是了。”

他摘掉眼镜，吻上了那两片滴血般鲜红的枫叶。

他把牧带到了他的公寓。他们在漆黑的楼道里摸索着亲吻，到了房门口，他一只手掏出钥匙，另一只手仍然按捺不住地伸入牧的T恤。

进了房门，他们再也掩饰不住自己的喘息声。武川摸到牧下身的肿胀，他双眼充血，深入他的长裤，迫不及待地想要探寻这个白玉少年的隐秘。

“要不要先洗澡？”两个人在急得红了眼的当下，忽然异口同声说出了这句话。片刻，两个人又不约而同地笑了。

冲入浴室，他们站在浴缸里紧紧拥抱，牧全身的皮肤像初生的婴儿般透出鲜嫩的粉红色，不知是被滚烫的热水、还是被奔涌的情欲冲刷所致。

他们做了一次又一次。牧惊讶于武川纯熟而高超的技巧；而武川则为牧那满溢青春活力的身体而着迷，他使尽浑身解数满足着这个年轻人，让他在一次次尖叫求饶后，又一次次索要更多。

结束后，浴室一片狼藉。牧半躺在浴缸里，手臂倚着浴缸边，双目无神地喘息着。武川温柔地帮他冲洗干净，把他抱到自己的床上。

他摸着牧湿漉漉的头发，看到神采渐渐回到他的眼睛。他在他的额上吻了一下，郑重地说，“我不知道今晚对你而言是什么。是酒后乱性，是一夜情，还是别的什么。但是对我来说，这是一场恋爱的开端。”

牧没有回答。良久，武川探下身子去看他，发现他满脸是泪。

“如果你不愿意的话，明早起来，我们可以当一切都没有发生。”武川抚着他的脸，轻声说。

牧闭上眼睛，灵魂深处那个人还站在那里，远远地，孤独地。他在自己的脑海里唤了他三年，而那个人甚至没有回过头来看过一眼。

他想起那噩梦似的一晚，想起自己无数个以泪洗脸的深夜，想起那九十九封没有得到过回音的信，他终于相信，他和日向这段爱情的赏味期限已经过了。再爱下去，只会伤人伤己。

他仰起头看着武川，轻轻用脸颊摩挲了一下他的手掌，像一只撒娇的猫咪。眼前这个人是实实在在的，他手掌的温度是真实的，他所代表的成人世界也是真实的。牧知道自己将驱逐那个少年的幻影，将那段甜美而荒唐的初恋深埋心底，准备好承担一个成年人的职责，告别疯狂而任性的青春。

“武川前辈，在我心中，这也是一场恋爱的开端。”牧张开双臂搂住了武川的脖子，武川欣喜地看着他。牧仰头吻向武川，双腿交叠着缠住他的腰，这是他今晚才学会的姿势。

他轻轻擦去自己的眼泪。日向，我们啊，最终还是败给了时间。

第十一章

达摩一家标志性的敞篷车从市区的高速公路驶入近郊无人的小路。

开车的达摩一家干部加藤，从后视镜里瞟了一眼坐在车后座的青年。他穿着一身黑色的西装，凝视着窗外，作为一个下班路上忽然被“劫”上车的东京上班族，他的表情可以说是镇静得不正常。

他比三年前成熟了很多，加藤收回目光。

三年前，达摩一家在SWORD地区刚刚站稳脚跟，首领日向却遭人陷害进了监狱。群龙无首之际，日向从狱中带来口信，让他们调查一个人。

加藤自告奋勇承担了任务，三天三夜没合眼。调查一结束，他便马上打通关系去探视日向。

日向入狱不到一周就折断了几个人的手臂，被强制二十四小时戴手铐。之后他又咬下了一个人大腿的一块肉，于是他又被单独关在一个铁制的囚笼里，而且禁止探视。加藤千辛万苦弄到的探视机会，也只能是坐在囚笼外三米的地方跟他对话。

“日向。”加藤看见日向面前的草席上血迹斑斑，心揪了一下。

“你来了。”日向坐在草席上，他的双手被镣铐扣住，从铁窗照射进来的微弱阳光被他的身体遮住，他整个人隐在黑暗里，像一头危险至极的野兽。

“调查…失败了…”加藤非常痛恨失败二字，但在这件任务上，他确实是毫无头绪。

“失败……什么意思？解释清楚！”

加藤惊讶地看着日向，如果他没听错的话，日向的声线竟然颤抖了。他把这理解为自己任务失败带来了严重后果，于是更加自责。

“那个叫牧凌太的人，我在他身上没有找到任何有价值的信息…他在天空不动产总部工作，我调查了他的交际圈、家庭背景，和mugen、九龙，整个sword都毫无关系。”

“所以，他好好地活着，没出意外，没有遇到变故？”

“变故？什么意思？据我观察，他就是一个朝九晚五的上班族，不像有遇到什么变故。”

“知道了。”日向冷冷地回答。加藤觉得其中夹杂着几分颓废和灰心，他把这视作对自己的失望，于是心有不甘地继续说下去：“因为他刚刚大学毕业，我还调查了他Ｔ大的同学。也调查了他的男朋友，可是真的都一无所获…”

“男朋友？你是说，牧凌太的男朋友？”日向打断了他。

看来男朋友是个很有价值的信息，加藤暗自庆幸自己把该男朋友的底细也查清楚了。“是的。牧凌太的同居恋人，也在天空不动产工作，是个约莫四十岁的上班族。但是他的背景也没任何异常之处。”

日向沉默了许久，加藤觉得笼罩在他身上的阴霾变得更重了。

“你确定…他们的关系是，同居恋人？”

加藤被问得心头一凉，难道这里面有什么关键信息被自己忽略了？不过他想起了一件事，马上又自信起来：“我确定。他们是一对热恋中的情侣。我调查的第三天是周五，那天这两个人约会到很晚才回家。我一路跟着他们，他们从出了居酒屋就开始接吻，一路从居酒屋门口亲到了公寓楼下。那天他们公寓的灯凌晨三点才关…”

“咚”的一声，加藤的话被打断，他看到日向的拳头重重捶到了草席上。他这一拳似乎快把骨头都敲碎了，鲜血像一簇一簇的梅花，迅速渗入了草席。

“日向…”加藤惊慌起来，因为他竟然看见日向的身影在颤抖，“这次失败，对我们复仇的影响真有那么大吗？”

日向没有回答，他低垂着头，像一只被利箭刺中心脏的狮子。过了很久，他慢慢地说：“完全，没有影响。”

加藤看不见日向的表情，但是能感受到他在阴恻恻地笑，加藤忽然觉得汗毛倒竖。

“是九龙把我弄进来的。也只有九龙能把我弄出去。”日向的话又恢复成了加藤熟悉的、既玩世不恭、又运筹帷幄的语调。

“但是九龙看整个SWORD都不顺眼，他们为什么…”

“你去告诉九龙下面的家村会，只要把我弄出来，我可以帮助他们把SWORD搞垮。”

“诶？可我们的目标不是九龙吗？”

“我们真正的目标是谁不重要。重要的是让家村会认为，我的敌人是SWORD。毕竟，兵不厌诈啊。”

从那之后，达摩一家重整旗鼓，经历了多场大战。不怕死、也不会死的领袖，是达摩一家所有人的精神支柱。无论被打倒多少次，只要视线里日向纪久还站在那里，达摩一家的人就会重新获得站起来的力量。

而前不久，SWORD街区与九龙的大战终于落下帷幕。达摩一家在天空尽头燃起了绚烂的焰火，他们这群小混混，终于战胜了真正的黑社会势力九龙组。

想起日向躺在焰火下畅快大笑的样子，加藤觉得胸口一阵热流涌过。他再次把视线投向后座的牧凌太，发现对方也正透过后视镜与他对视，他忽然感到烦躁不堪。

***

坐在达摩一家位于荒郊野外的地盘里，牧凌太感到异常不自在。他被带到了一个房间，然后所有人都离开了。这个房间除了天花板上悬着的几个发出幽暗红光的灯笼外，什么都没有。

他并不十分害怕，他只是好奇。好奇那个消失了六年的人为什么突发奇想要见自己。

说实话，上次见面时他还只是个刚刚上大学的小孩子，而现在，他已经是个成熟稳重的社会人了。他已经快把那个人遗忘在记忆的深海里了。

门哗啦一声打开了。牧抬起头，看见一个满脸横肉的胖子、一个戴着红色头巾的壮汉，分别靠在门框的左右两侧。一个红色的影子慢慢走到门框中央。

那人的脸被淹没在门后的黑暗中，只有窗外的微光映在他的轮廓上。是他。他看上去，和记忆中那个少年毫无区别。

牧的心底突然升起了巨浪，地动天摇。他没忘啊，他怎么会忘呢？那是他那么刻骨铭心爱过的人啊。

…“牧凌太喜欢的人，是我。”  
…“这里，是我的。”  
…“我们接过吻，还拥抱过，不就是那种关系吗？”  
…“这个世界上，第一次有人为我哭了。所以，我会好好活下去的。”  
…“牧凌太是男，是女，是人妖，都没关系。我就是喜欢牧凌太。”  
…“我想去挂个绘马。”  
…“愿日向纪久和牧凌太，一生一世永不分离。”

爱上日向的时候是夏天，牧记得微风流过指间，空气中弥漫着醉人的甜味，上课的铃声在操场回响，而他们在树下紧紧相拥，不愿分离。

离开日向的时候是冬天，牧记得那天雪下得很急，他一个人踉踉跄跄在黑夜的大雪中行走，他跌倒在一个红绿灯前，终于忍不住嚎啕大哭。

牧咬紧嘴唇，看着那个影子从黑暗中走出来。他像是从一片黑色的墨海中探出头来，整个人带着一种别样的邪气。

牧忽然怕了。这个人，不是他的日向纪久。他的五官几乎没有变化，但是眼神异常阴鸷，脸上带着冷酷的笑意。

“真是令人怀念的面孔啊。”他拖长了声调，不怀好意地看着牧。

牧觉得头痛欲裂。那个夜晚，那个被日向指责的夜晚，那个亲眼揭破他和别的女人上过床的夜晚，那个被最爱的人毫无怜惜地羞辱的夜晚。眼前的日向，和那一晚的日向如此相似，甚至还变本加厉。

牧的眼睛开始泛出泪水，他慢慢地后退。

“看见我这么害怕吗？”日向笑起来，他一步步地走近牧，“真是无情无义啊。”

“日向…你想做什么？”牧看着眼前这个全然陌生的人，开始感到恐惧。

“叫你来还能做什么？难道跟你谈情说爱，追忆旧事吗？”日向往身后示意了一下，两个凶神恶煞的人走上来，将牧的手束在背后，用粗壮的麻绳捆上。

“日向…”牧全身发抖，他不敢相信他记忆里的日向会变成这样，不敢相信那些刚刚回忆起来的青涩时光转眼就要被现实撕碎，“你不会的。”

日向的部下撤出了屋子，大门被关上，屋子里只剩下他们两个。

泪水溢满了牧的眼睛，日向微笑地看着他，手指慢慢地抚上他的脸：“你都害怕得哭了啊。”

“我不是为自己而哭，”牧悲恫地看着日向，“我是为你而伤心。你看上去很难受，这几年，你一定过得很苦吧。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…”日向抬起头，笑得喘不过气来，“你还想同情我？哈哈哈哈…”

他逼近牧，一边舔着他的耳垂，一边小声对他说，“老子过得好极了。”

这几年，每次浴血奋战，每次几近被击溃，他都会想起牧凌太。这个在他晨昏不辨的囚徒生涯中给他带来了光，又毫不在意地让他重归黑暗的人。他将牧凌太视为沙漠中的玫瑰，是美和希望的源泉，而牧凌太却只把他当作一朵可以随意丢弃、随意更换的襟花。

他曾经自以为自己摆脱了牧凌太，可是牧凌太轻而易举就反败为胜。想起自己在监狱里对他牵肠挂肚，甚至动用社团资源去看他是否遭遇不测，而同一时间，他却朝秦暮楚，把曾经奉献给自己的一切、他以为是独一无二的一切，全部给了别的男人。

他在一次一次的战斗中站了起来，他不能死，只要他不死，等一切都结束，他就可以见到牧凌太，他要亲手击败这个世上唯一赢过他的人。

他闻到了牧凌太身上淡淡的古龙水味、发端浅浅的发胶味，这个曾经从头到脚都属于他的男人，现在身上混杂了各种来历不明的味道。这六年是他们缺席彼此人生的证明，牧凌太已经不是他的牧凌太。那正好，他恶狠狠地想，他更可以毫无顾忌地把这个人毁掉。

他直视着牧凌太，牧正用心碎的眼神看着他。如果说一切都变了，那么唯一没变的，就是牧凌太的眼睛，宛若清泉般纯洁无暇。这双眼睛是牧凌太的武器，他用这个武器让多少男人像日向纪久一样轻易被攻陷了？

日向从披在自己身上的法披上用力一扯，扯出一条红布。他狞笑着将红布举到牧的眼前，然后蒙上了他的眼睛。

“日向…不要…”牧发出了一声啜泣。

被红布蒙着眼睛、被麻绳捆住双手的牧让日向感到异常的催情。他冲上去脱掉他的黑色西装，把他整个人按倒在地上，用牙扯开他的领带、撕开他的衬衫。

牧的胸膛比起少年时期厚了很多，这让他既激动又愤怒。他贪婪地舔着牧的乳首，右手探入他的西装裤里。

“求求你…不要…”牧眼前只有一片血红，眼泪奔涌而出把红布染得更红，“我爱过你，我求求你，不要把那份爱毁掉。求求你，不要把我们的爱毁掉…”

日向停下了手中的动作，他冷笑地看着牧，“你爱过我？哈？那你又爱过多少人呢？”

他按住牧挣扎的肩膀，“永仓太一。你爱过他吗？武川政宗，你爱过他吗？对你来说，日向纪久算是什么呢？”

听到武川的名字，牧全身颤了一下。这个反应更让日向感到愤怒。

“你是怎么知道的？我和政宗一年前就分手了…”

“我不关心你有没有分手。”日向打断了他，“我只知道，你的爱比过期的三文治还要廉价。”

牧苍白地笑了，“那你呢？你的爱呢？你的爱是昂贵的吗？”

“我？我根本没有爱。我甚至没有爱过你。”日向把脑袋凑近牧的脸，看到牧眼前的红布被眼泪染成深红，“我既不爱你，也不会放过你。我要亲眼看着你被我毁掉。”

“为什么？”

“因为我玩女人玩腻了，想换换口味。偶尔重温旧梦也不错，你的身体多少还是有点吸引力。”日向一边说，一边把牧的身子翻过来，为他解开手上的绳子。“我累了，你来伺侯我吧。”

他把手按在绳子的最后一个绳结上，在牧耳边神秘地说，“我知道永仓太一和武川政宗现在的住址和工作地点。如果你不听话，我很乐意把他们的生活搅得和你现在一样糟。”

牧瘫软在地，他所有的情绪都被藏在那片红布背后，无人能看见。日向笑着说，“红布留着。你现在可以开始工作了。”

空气凝固了好几秒。牧坐起来，慢慢爬向日向所在的方向。他伸出手，在空气中摸索着日向的脸，他很快摸到了，他从眉骨往下，摸着日向的眼窝、鼻梁，人中，摸到嘴唇的时候，他歪过头吻了下去。

日向觉得自己像被电击了一般，全身酥软。牧捧着他的脸，小心地吻着他，他的双唇像红豆馅的和果子一样甜蜜而绵软，他的舌头像巧克力一样又滑又腻，他轻柔的动作让人如坠云中。

牧吻了他很久，终于慢慢松开。日向留恋地张开眼，忽而意识到自己的失态，他恼怒地看向牧，才想起牧根本什么也看不见。

“日向…”牧小声地说，“我…我曾经给你寄过很多封信，你有收到吗？”

“我收到了。”日向紧紧盯着牧，想象着他此刻会是什么样的眼神，“我收到后，没有启封，全都当垃圾一样一把火烧了。”

牧的神情一下子变了，他的脸煞白，嘴唇发抖，红布上忽然又晕染出两片深深的血红。

日向感受到了报复的快感。他上前把牧推倒，亲吻他胸前裸露出来的皮肤。

“不是说好让我伺候你的吗？”躺在他身下的牧面无表情地问。

日向一愣，牧坐起来，反客为主把他按倒。他脱下日向的裤子，嘴唇顺着腰线一路往下，一根硬梆梆的东西弹到了他的下巴，他立刻毫不犹豫地把它吞下。

被温热湿软所包围的感觉让日向情不自禁地轻吟了一下，他低下头，看到被红布蒙住双眼的牧正吞吐着自己的下身。他感到自己敏感的前端正抵上牧滚烫的喉咙，牧的口腔和舌头纯熟地讨好着自己，他压抑不住地漏出了一声轻吟。

牧突然坐上了他的身体，从上往下让日向贯穿自己。一下子捅到最深处的快感让日向失了神，牧的体内还是又紧又滑，而内壁一阵一阵的收缩让日向飘飘欲仙。

他伸出手抚摸着牧光滑的臀部，牧发出了舒服的呻吟。他从未听过牧发出如此放浪又色情的声音，他看着大汗淋漓的牧，他正仰着头，下巴到锁骨如即将被撕裂的天鹅颈般既残忍又优雅。

勃发的情欲让日向失去了思考的能力，被牧的身体包围、被牧的叫声环绕让他得到了极致的快感。牧探下头亲吻舔舐他身体的每一部分，他的滑舌就像一把火炬，所到之处，均点燃熊熊欲火。

日向终于忍不住地呻吟出了声，他全身都渴求着牧的舌头、牧的嘴唇、牧的手指，牧忽然抬高了臀部离开了他。

他急不可耐地抬头，看见牧慢慢扯掉了红布。“纪久…”牧的眼圈红红的，眼睛里全是水雾，日向从未听过有人能把自己的名字念得这样煽情，他再也抵御不了这样的诱惑，翻过身把牧压在身下。

完全释放的时候，日向感到酣畅淋漓，他快乐得头脑一片空白，牧催情的呻吟仍在他耳边回荡，抵入牧深处的感觉仍然在他脑海里。

等他慢慢清醒过来，看到牧躺在一侧静静地看着他。日向忽然一阵情动，想把这个人紧紧拥入怀里。

但是牧接下来的一句话，制止了他的冲动。

“这么廉价的爱，你喜欢吗？”

两个人就这么躺在地上静静对望，日向知道自己身上的温度正慢慢退散。

牧看着他，露出了一个微笑，“这些都是其他男人教我的。你喜欢吗？”

所有的绮念和温情的美梦都消逝了，日向在焚烧全身的妒恨和怒火中紧盯着眼前的人，恨不得掐断他的脖子。

第十二章

从那一夜起，达摩一家的车隔几天就会于傍晚时分停在天空不动产总部的楼下。

这一切让牧觉得自己仿佛回到了高中时代，那时的自己因为日向的威胁，与他开始了不伦不类的关系。但此刻的状况比高中时要糟上千百倍，至少从前的日向真心喜欢着自己，从没有逼迫自己做过任何事。

而现在，牧自嘲地想，日向大概把自己当成了应召牛郎。

来接他的有时是个脾气看着很不好的红发青年，他渐渐知道这个青年叫加藤。更多的时候，来接他的是叫不上名字的凶神恶煞的中年男子。

日向总是等在那个昏暗的房间里，见他来了，上前用红绸蒙住他的眼睛，然后狠狠地吻他。

反正自己也是空窗期，也有生理需求，日向好歹也是个年轻力壮的小伙子，为什么不呢？牧几乎是自暴自弃地这样想。于是他也恶狠狠地吻回去。

他在和武川交往的两年中，渐渐对自己的身体了如指掌，他知道如何通过展现自己的魅力让一个男人陷入疯狂。他的视线被红绸遮挡，但是在日向难以自持的呻吟，失控的呼吸声中，他知道自己造的情欲漩涡已经让日向沉溺其中。

有一次，日向竟然喊出了他的名字，“牧”。他受宠若惊，停下了口中的动作。然后日向忽然毫无缘由地发怒，他把他按在身下，用狂暴的节奏大力抽插。后来，他的动作慢了下来，他伸出手抚摸着牧的脸，然后把头埋在了他的胸口。

他们几乎不开口说话。而因为那块红绸，他们也失去了用眼神、用心灵交流的可能。牧只能安静躺在那里，承受着下一秒可能袭来的暴雨或晴空。

六年下来，日向在性方面几乎毫无长进，对他那句“玩腻了女人，想换下口味”，牧产生了几分怀疑。不过，日向的进步速度可以说是一日千里。

渐渐地，牧原先带点表演性质的呻吟，变成了真正的，从身体深处自然溢出的呻吟。他在日向身下，变成了一朵娇艳的玫瑰，扭动着腰肢，颤动着双臂，让日向尽情采撷自己身体里的蜜。

他们在性方面很快达到了惊人的和谐程度，一如他们曾经青涩的少年时代。他们总在同一时刻洩出来，以同样沙哑的声线宣告登顶，在同样的频率中发出阵阵痉挛，他们的思绪升向同一片虚空，汗水和体液让他们的身体黏连在一起。他们会情不自禁地和对方的身体紧紧纠缠，像一株牵牛花攀上巨树，像一对世上最普通的恋人。

之后，伴随着意识的清醒，冰冷的现实重新降临。他们放开拥抱彼此的手，收回互相交缠的大腿，撕开因为大汗紧紧黏连的胸膛，每个让自己离对方更远的动作，都会带来撕心裂肺的痛。他们不知痛楚从何而来，只觉自己仿如被迫离开母亲温暖体腔的胎儿，想痛哭挽留，却发不出声音。

然后日向会离开这个房间，撇下牧凌太一个人孤独地躺在冰冷的地板上，扯下遮盖视线的红布，清理自己一片狼籍的身体。

时间长了，牧终于认识到，日向不仅把自己当作宣泄欲望的工具，他还把自己当作宣泄恨意的工具。

日向恨他。正如他意识到这一点后，也恨上了日向。

他以为，他们爱情的庄园只是从玫瑰丛变为了一片荒原，他不知为何恨意会像毒蛇般滋生，让伊甸园变成炼狱。

亲吻、拥抱、抚摸、深入，是为了报复，为了羞辱，不是为了爱。内心渗血的空洞一公分一公分地扩大，终于恶化到了再也没法被肉体欢愉所弥补的地步。他不再展示那些让日向陷入疯狂的技巧，甚至刻意将自己的精神隔离于这场性爱之外。从那以后，被蒙着眼睛，躺在冰冷的地板上时，他变成了一具失去灵魂的尸体，承受着日向越来越疯狂的肆虐。

一切结束后，他不再等待日向离开，而是当着他的面自顾自地扯下红布，像清理致病的细菌一样把刚刚的痕迹擦拭干净，然后穿上衣服，迈着虚弱的步子离开房间。

他恨他。他也是。他们成了对方身体里疯狂生长的刺。每被扎伤一次，刺就长长一点，然后把对方扎得更深。

两个月下来，身心的双重折磨让牧瘦得脱了相，业绩也一落千丈。

傍晚，他走出总部大厦，一个人从背后拉住了他。

他转过身，发现是很久没见的武川。

“我来开会时听你同事说你变了很多，我在亲眼见到你之前，根本不信。”武川难以置信地看着牧凹陷下去的两颊。

“政…武川前辈，好久不见。”牧冲他笑了笑，不露痕迹地抽回被他拉住的手。

武川一脸痛心地端详着他，“你的脸色很不好。你身上发生了什么？”

“我没事…”牧忽然觉得有点天旋地转，下意识地抓住了武川的手臂。

“你这是生病了吧？”武川用自己的手覆住牧的手，然后低下头，想用自己的额头去对上他的头。

“政宗！这是公司楼下！”牧一惊，连忙把他推开。

武川上前拉住他的手，“你的状态太糟糕了，我带你去医院检查。”

“我没事的。”牧甩开他的手，“政宗，我们分手了。我自己可以照顾自己。”

“你不要嘴硬了…”武川觉得心如刀绞，不过几个月没见，他的牧就变成了眼前这幅样子，比三年前刚刚遇见他时还要糟糕的多，他要怎么相信他可以照顾自己？

“你知道我的脾气的。你现在走，我自己可以照顾自己。你不走，我就扭头回公司加班。”牧抬起头直视着武川。

武川看着牧，往后退了两步，他深深地叹了口气，“你保重。”

武川在视野里消失了。牧稳住有些摇晃的步伐走下楼梯，一辆车停在他的身旁。

是达摩一家的车，牧叹了口气，他刚准备告诉驾驶座的加藤，他今天不上车，后座的车窗就被摇下了。

“上来。”日向坐在后座冷冷说，听起来没有任何商量的余地。

牧看着日向，他很久很久没有在那间昏暗的房间外见到他了。这让他有种错觉，好像他们之间有了那个房间以外的可能性，有了无爱的性以外的可能性。他不由自主地打开车门，坐了上去。

一上车，日向忽然把他按倒在后座上，他脸上带上笑容，眼睛里却是刻骨的愤怒。

他不由分说地在牧的脖子上又舔又啃。刚刚见到的画面，让他痛得几乎喘不过气来。他在加藤拍的照片里见过武川政宗，然而照片是一回事，亲眼见到他和牧拉拉扯扯卿卿我我又是另一回事。

他不是没有注意到，最近的牧状态格外差。为什么他不再回应他的吻，为什么他表现得比一个充气娃娃还要麻木不仁，为什么他在一切结束后恨不得马上扭头离开。这些让他苦恼不已的问题，现在都得到了解答。因为牧凌太又搭上了他的前男友。

这一瞬间，他恨透了牧凌太，也恨透了这个为他肝肠寸断的自己。

“日向…我不想…”他身下的牧抗拒地伸手想把他推开。

日向不理他，一边加深噬咬的力度，一边把手伸入他的西装里。

牧觉得头痛欲裂，胃里翻江倒海，于是他使出全身的力气推开日向，“我说了我不想！”

日向一下子清醒了。他看清了牧的眼神，那里面刻着明明白白的厌恶。

日向感到一阵寒意。一直以来，牧凌太都是带着这样的眼神和自己做爱的吗？那根红绸背后的眼睛里，原来从没有过柔情，有的只是对日向纪久的厌恶吗？

他看着牧的眼睛，忽然哈哈笑了起来。

加藤往后座投来了担忧的目光，这是日向陷入疯狂状态时的笑声，他没听过日向在战斗以外的场合发出过这样的笑声。

“加藤，你回去吧。”日向虽然在对加藤说话，但视线却没有离开牧，“我来开车。”

加藤回头看了日向一眼，又看了看牧，打开车门下了车。

车子风驰电掣地重新上路。

牧坐在后座，昏昏沉沉。他不知车开了多久，只知道停下来时，天已经完全黑了。

日向下了车，打开后座车门，冷冷地看着他。

牧觉得自己已经身心俱疲，他看着日向，痛苦不堪地说，“日向，我今天…”

日向不等他说完，就把他整个人从车里拉出来。他连拖带拽把牧推到引擎盖前，然后重重把他压在上面。

牧明白，日向大概是非要不可了。日向粗暴地扯开他的衬衫，解开他的裤带，重新啃咬着他的脖子。

牧一动不动，双眼无神地望向天际。

月光幽幽地在空中闪烁。

他蓦地想起来，他和日向的第一次，也发生在这样的月夜里，也发生在引擎盖上。那时，日向对他极尽温柔，仿佛把他看作掌上的珍宝。那时，他真心相信，他和日向会是时间溪流里的例外，他们的爱不会腐败，不会变质，他们将相爱至死。

他看向眼前的日向，记忆中那个温柔而深情的少年，和眼前这个凶狠而残忍的青年交叠在一起。他们终究还是成了一对怨侣。牧别过头，觉得全身越来越烫，思绪也越来越飘忽。

看见他痛苦的样子，日向感到心痛莫名。牧对自己的厌恶已经到了这种程度，他是根本没了热情，还是把所有的热情悉数奉献给了另一个男人？

他揪起牧的领口，把他的上身提起来。牧全身都已经使不出力气，他的脑袋无力地后仰着，双手软软地垂在引擎盖上，像一个可怜的布娃娃。

轰隆的雷声从远至近传开，今夜注定不是好天气。

“你就只能是这种反应吗？死气沉沉的给谁看呢？”日向的鼻子挨上了牧的鼻子，他冷冷地问。

月亮在空中怜悯地看着他们，牧把虚掉的视线移到日向身上，他看着这张被恨意扭曲的脸，突然感到那么的绝望。日向毁掉了他的爱，毁掉了他生命中最宝贵的回忆，他像一桶黑色的染料，劈头盖脸地泼过来，掩盖了所有的美好。

牧的眼泪从眼角直直地往下淌，流入他的耳朵。他直视着离自己的距离只有不到一公分的日向，面无表情地吐出这几个字，“杀了我吧。”

日向怔住了。

“日向，杀了我吧。”太痛苦了，无论是身体的疼痛，还是心灵的绝望，都已经到了让人无法忍受的地步。被生命中最爱的人当成仇人，心头最美好的记忆被亲手撕裂。够了，够了。

有泪水从日向的眼睛里淅淅地流下，他伸手往自己脸上抹了一下，难以置信地看着自己手上无色的液体。他从六岁那年起就没再哭过，连父兄去世都没哭，他以为自己早已失去了流泪这个功能。

如果面前这个人，宁愿去死都不愿意留在他身边，他该怎么办？如果这个人的的心永远对他关上了门，他将失去灵魂的唯一出口，一个人在混沌的黑夜里永远流浪。

他的快乐，他的痛苦，全都源自牧凌太。明明是他成了牧凌太的傀儡，牧凌太却对他说，杀了我。

疼痛的感觉顺着神经蔓延到全身，他的喉咙灼热，连骨头都在痛。

“杀你？我干嘛要杀你？现在这样不好吗？继续折磨你不好吗？我可是享受着这一切啊。”他咬牙切齿地说，泪水顺着他扭曲的表情流入他的脖子。

牧露出了一个凄绝的笑。他缓缓闭上双眼，不再说话，也不再看他。

极度的痛楚几乎要撑破日向的身体，而他只是隐忍地咬着牙，一下一下地挺入到牧的深处。

牧不再流泪，也没有任何反应。天空下起了雨，月亮躲到了乌黑的云层背后，不忍再看人间的悲剧。雨点和日向的眼泪和在一起，一滴又一滴地打到引擎盖上，啪嗒、啪嗒。

过了很久，日向终于泄了出来。他看着身下的牧，他紧闭着眼睛，头发被雨打得精湿，脸上、眼睫毛上全是水珠，像一具葬于泥泞之地的尸体。

日向松开了钳住牧的双手，牧像一块没有生命的旧抹布，软绵绵、轻飘飘地滑落到了地上。

***

“凌太？你醒了？”

“……妈妈？”

“嗯！你醒了太好了！医院给我打电话时，我急死了！”

“发生了什么？”

“你发了高烧，还引发了肺炎，在下班路上晕倒了，幸亏有好心人把你送到了医院。”

“好心人？”

“嗯，他没有留下姓名呢。”

牧看着床头的那束嫩黄色的雏菊，没有说话。

***

探视时间刚刚结束，牧看着床头的橘子果冻，轻轻叹了一口气。他的病已经快好了，但是出于某种原因，他并不想出院。

一个影子出现在病房门口，牧看了那人一眼，愣住了。

“探视时间已经结束了。”

“我知道。”日向走到牧的床头，双手插兜看着他。

牧不再说话，躺了下来，用被子盖住自己不看日向。

“一切都结束了。”他听见日向这么说。

他不明白他的意思，也没有回答。

“对不起。”日向看着牧露在被子外的一簇头发，他真的很想伸手去去摸摸他的头，如果可以，还想亲吻他的头发。这是他在人世间仅剩的温暖，他终究不舍得就此放手。

可是，他不得不放手了。

日向后退了一步。“牧，我们不会再见面了。保重。”

等牧意识到这句话的意思，他猛一下把被子掀开，病房里空无一人。

他什么都来不及想，赤脚冲下了床，往门口跑去。

他一路跑过走廊，跑过医院的绿地，跑到医院的正门口，可是那个红色的身影已经消失不见。

今天下午的太阳实在刺眼得可怕，他竟然被晃得掉下了眼泪。

第十三章

爱，被爱，失去爱，摧毁爱。关于爱的所有感受，日向都是从牧身上得到的。

爱上牧的时候他才十七岁，爱在他面前掀开了幕布。他像第一次攀上险峻山峰的男孩，睁大好奇而激动的眼睛，被眼前从未见过的景色所震撼。

他在痛苦、漠然、憎恨中长大，从未学过如何去爱。他对牧产生的浓烈而纯粹的爱情，在他的身体里出现了水土不服。

有时，爱主宰了他的灵魂，拔去了他的利爪，磨平了他的尖牙，他对牧千依百顺，觉得他就是自己活着的意义，乃至世界存在的意义。

有时，妒恨久久折磨着他。牧给予他的爱不是唯一的，牧从心灵到身体都不为他所独占。一想到有别人的手也曾抚摸过他天鹅绒一样的皮肤，别人的嘴吻过他石榴一样的唇瓣，想到牧曾经完全遗忘了自己，全身心投入到和另一个人的爱情中，恨意就像铁链一样扼住他的喉咙。

移情别恋这件事不在他的理解范畴内。他从未想象过自己会爱上牧以外的人，因而也无法理解为什么牧会爱上其他人。在他眼中，世界上其他人都只有黑白两色，只有牧是彩色的。对牧的爱成为他身体的一部分，无法拆卸，也无法转移。爱让他不由自主地接近牧凌太，恨又让他不由自主地折磨他。看不见牧凌太的痛苦，以及看着他在自己身下毫无生气的痛苦，他竟分不清哪一种痛得更深。

听见牧说出“杀了我”，他意识到，他已经杀死了牧。那个在窗前静静看书的少年，那个看见他受伤会悄悄落泪的少年，那个笑意盈盈地说“我喜欢你”的少年，死了。他杀死了他，他和时间联手，扼死了那个少年和他的爱。

他泪如雨下地在他体内进出，他感受不到快感，只觉得痛苦蔓延全身。他咬着牙坚持这样的动作，只是以为这样就能像挤牙膏一样从牧身上挤出一点对自己残留的爱意。

牧晕倒了。他把他抱起来，发现他全身滚烫，已经没了意识。

他像是疯了似的把车开上公路，车速飙到极限。巨大的恐惧重重的压在他心头，他脑海中浮现一百种可怕的可能性。

他恍然间意识到，相比牧从世界上消失的可能，牧爱谁，和谁做过爱，根本是微不足道的小事。光是牧凌太存在于这世上，对他来说就已经是一种恩赐。

牧是他破天荒爱上的第一个人，牧赋予了他感受情感的能力，牧为他揭示了爱的甜美和温柔，牧让他学会了嫉妒和流泪。这些奇妙的体验，全是牧送给他的礼物。他的生命早已和牧紧紧相连，如果牧死了，他也活不下去。

他忽然一点也不恨他了。牧交予过他的一切，都是真实存在的，是谁也夺不去，拿不走的。只要牧还活着，只要他在某个地方幸福着，他就别无所求了。

他把他抱进医院，放到急诊护士推过来的病床前，轻轻在他额头上吻了一下。

“牧，你自由了。”

从此以后，他也自由了。他给他买了一束雏菊放在床头，他在医院的绿地里看到了武川前来探望，他从窗外看到武川将一袋橘子果冻放到牧的床头。

他笑着把自己买的橘子果冻扔进了垃圾桶，然后平静地跟牧道了别。

他知道自己将永远爱牧，矢志不渝。无论牧是否记得日向纪久这个人，只要想到牧也活在这个世界上，他就会对这个他曾经憎恨的世界产生一种亲切感，他就能从风动鸟鸣中听见世界的温柔。因为，牧是联结他和这个世界的唯一纽带，牧是他对万事万物产生共情的唯一原因。

他在医院旁边的天桥底下坐到华灯初上，然后一个人走入夜色中。天空漆黑一片，无边无垠。从那一晚开始，他再也没有见过月亮。

***

牧的身体很快复原了。没了那个人的纠缠，一切都会恢复到正轨上的，他暗暗对自己说。

可事与愿违，他常常因为车窗外掠过某个红色的身影而失了神，他常常下班后坐在公司楼下的花坛边上痴痴地发呆，他面对电脑时脑子里不断闪现炫目的红色，里面依稀映现着日向的唇、日向的背脊、日向的汗珠…

一个夜晚，他在洗完澡后孤独地躺在床上。痛苦像毒蜈蚣一样噬咬着他的身体，某种奇异的冲动战胜了理智。他冲下床，翻箱倒柜后找到了一片红布。他喘着气，用红布蒙住自己的眼睛，在脑后打了个结。

视线被血红色遮挡为他带来了一种神秘的快感，他解开自己的衬衫，褪下自己的内裤，一只手拨弄着自己的乳头，另一只手伸入自己已经湿漉漉的某处。他的嘴唇像鱼一样在空气中一开一合，他在想象中吻着日向的嘴唇。

日向…日向…唔啊…日向…嗯…日向…他在脑中念着这个让自己发疯的名字，不知不觉呻吟出了声。

他越来越兴奋，动作越来越快，他拥抱着一个不存在的人，像在拥抱一阵风。高潮来了又去，他很快射得一塌糊涂。快乐过去，空洞和痛楚又重新占据了他的大脑。他抵受不住这种天堂跌落地狱的落差，又开始了新一轮的自慰。

失去日向纪久的痛楚彻底把他击垮了。痛苦让他坐立不安辗转难眠，痛苦变成了一种实体，变成了一只冰凉的钢球，强行挤入他的血管，在他身内各个部位游走，让他苦不堪言。

他不得不认输了。他爱日向纪久。六年了，他没有一刻不爱他。即使在他自认为忘记了日向的三年里，日向仍然像树梢后的暗影、窗外的视线一样潜移默化地影响着他。

很久以前他就知道，对日向纪久的爱总有一天会把自己毁掉。他为此早就做好了准备。十八岁的自己可以为了他下地狱，为什么二十四岁的自己就不可以呢？

名牌大学毕业生、知名企业员工、年轻有为的精英，这些是他已经拥有的标签。他明明知道，即使没有爱，他也能获得世俗意义上的成功和快乐，甚至还能免受锥心之痛。

可他偏偏是为爱而生的。他活着不是为了无意义的标签，而是为了切切实实地爱与被爱。没有爱，他不过是飘浮在半空的孤魂野鬼，只有去爱和被爱，才能让他在面目模糊的芸芸众生中发出与众不同的光，才能让他从世间千千万万的名字中找到自己的位置。

从日向身上，他懂得爱的美妙绝伦之处，也懂得了这种孤注一掷的爱多么脆弱、多么具有毁灭性。他比谁都清楚日向纪久有多危险，他有一万种方法让他陷入万劫不复，可是，只要日向有一丝爱他的可能性，他就愿意铤而走险。

从爱上日向纪久的第一天起，他就逃不掉，也不想逃。日向纪久是他世界的中心点，只要确认了他的坐标，他没有任何理由不向他靠拢。如果日向的爱需要殉道者，那除了牧凌太，还有别的更适合的人选吗？

日向，我们会再见面的。

我在向你的方向奔跑。我将拥抱你身上的尖刺，我将触摸你怀中的烈火。只要你身边还有我的位置，请让我留在你身边，日向。我无怨、无惧、无悔。

他冲下楼，打了一辆车，奔往达摩一家的大本营。

***

又是一次完美的大胜。庆功宴上，左京请来了几个漂亮的姑娘，她们穿着红衣，依偎在达摩一家几个干部的身旁。

日向一如既往地将想要靠近自己的女人驱走了。左京知道他已经不近女色很久，也就释然。

酒席过半，很多人已经东歪西倒。日向有些烦闷，走下了坐榻准备回房。

加藤忽然站了起来，扶住他的肩膀，神秘地一笑：“我给你准备了一个礼物。放在你的房间。”

日向已经猜到他说的是什么，他不耐烦地推开他，“我不需要。”

“如果你不需要，那你就自己把人家赶走好了。”加藤冲他眨了眨眼，重新坐下。

日向走到房间门口，没好气地踹了一脚。房门应声打开，床上坐着一个人。

日向忽然心里一动，床上的人，是一个男孩，他的眼睛被一条红布蒙住。

他走向这个人，离他越近，他觉得自己的心越是砰砰直跳，像是在靠近一个过于美好的梦境。

他走到他的面前，小心翼翼地揭开他眼前的红布，动作之郑重如同拆开一件精心准备的礼物。

那个男孩迎向日向的方向，慢慢睁开了眼睛。日向忽然觉得一阵晕眩，这个男孩看上去不过十八九岁，身体还在微微颤抖。他的皮肤像牛奶一样白皙，皮肤下的青色血管隐隐若现，他的眼睛像一眼清泉般清冽，像是能照出世间的丑恶。他染着金色的头发，双唇微翘，鼻梁高挺，看上去干净、纯粹、透明，像一块未经切割的水晶。

日向不愿意承认，却又不得不承认，这个男孩，像极了十七岁那年的牧。那个夺走了他的心的牧，那个被他和时间联手杀死的牧。

男孩看着他眨了眨眼，他看上去既美丽又脆弱，像是刚刚破茧而出的燕尾蝶，让人心生怜惜之心。

“你好。我叫サトル。”男孩的声音如同泉水般叮咚作响。

见日向没有反应，他迟疑了一下，然后张开双臂搂住了日向，仰起脖子吻住了他的薄唇。

晚风从敞开的窗户里吹入，他们都没注意到，窗外，一个影子仓皇而逃。

第十四章

日向一向睡得不深。他像猫科动物一样，可以随时随地睡着，但当感受到危险时，也能在0.1秒内快速清醒过来。

现在就是这样的时刻，他迅速睁开眼睛，把靠近自己的人一把推开，动作迅猛如豹。

被推倒在地上的少年一脸无辜地看着他，从榻榻米上爬了起来，“我只是想跟你说句早安。”

日向叹了口气，“我会给你安排别的房间，你以后别睡我这里了。”

小悟的眼睛一下子亮了，“你昨晚说的是真的？你以后真的会收留我？”

日向没什么表情地“嗯”了一声，补加了一句，“最近越来越冷，我怕你继续睡在公园的长凳上冻死。”

小悟眨了眨眼，伸出手臂想抱住日向，日向往后一躲，让他的双臂停留在空中。于是他只好用语言来表达谢意：“谢谢你。”

这个小子一点也不像他看起来那么单纯，日向看着他的笑脸，却生不出来气。昨晚让这个小子回家，结果他一脸为难地说自己没有家，平时都睡在日比谷公园的长凳上，他一时动了恻隐之心，就让他睡在自己房间。而现在，他意识到，这个小子已经赖上他了。

“答应我，别去揽客了。你还没满十八岁，人生还有很多可能性。去读书、去打工，做什么都比现在更有希望。”他正色地对他说。

小悟趴倒在榻榻米上，双手托着下巴看着日向，“我不去揽客，还能做什么呢？你包养我吗？”他又想到了什么，俯卧在榻榻米上，“可是你又不要跟我做。所以你是要先把我养到十八岁再做吗？”

只要双方情愿，日本青少年十三岁就可以做爱了，日向白了小悟一眼。他没好气地说，“我对包养你没兴趣。房子我帮你解决了，去市区可以坐我兄弟的顺风车。你四肢健全，完全可以去打工，不必出卖身体。”

“日向哥哥，”小悟坐了起来，看着日向，叫出了这个称呼，“我没有家人了，可以叫你哥哥吗？”

日向一怔。我也没有家人了，他在心里这样说。他看了小悟一眼，默认了这个称呼。

小悟微笑地看着日向，“有家可回的感觉真好，日向哥哥，谢谢你。”

日向不搭话，他心里又想起了牧。如果是牧的话，也会这样对待误入歧途的孩子的吧。他忽然很想把无法亲手交予牧的温柔，都散给世上的人。

“我还有个朋友，叫阿诚…”小悟观察到日向的脸色忽然柔和起来，见缝插针地开始试探。

“他是你的好朋友？”

小悟拼命点头。

“如果你答应我，不去揽客了。那他也可以住进来，和你一间房。”

小悟一下子喜逐颜开，“日向哥哥！”他的眼眶都湿了，“你是世上最温柔的人！”

日向的表情冷峻下来，他用力把他拽过来，把手伸进他的裤兜，从里面掏出了几根大麻烟，一颗包在密封袋里的白色药丸。他把这些东西举到小悟的眼前，“但是我警告你，如果你和你的朋友在达摩一家里碰这种东西，我不但会把你们扫地出门，还会让你们在东京呆不下去。”

小悟愣住了，他低下头小声地说，“我只有接客之前才会吃。我从来不在家里碰这种东西。”他把“家里”两个字说得很轻的，像是害怕被驳回。

“不但在家里不碰，出去也不能碰。你不用再去接客了，有什么燃眉之急，找我来帮你。”日向紧盯着他，相应地加重了“家里”两个字的声调。

小悟整张脸一下子放光了，他喃喃地说，“谢谢你，日向哥哥。”

“你要出去的话找那个红头发的人，让他载你。”日向搁下这句话，转过身重新躺下。

他枕着自己的手臂，又一次深刻地思念起牧凌太，他为一个长得像牧的孩子提供了帮助，他也是可以为别人提供帮助的。这让他觉得自己离善良、离美好、离牧凌太的距离更近了一些，他感受到一种深沉而安宁的幸福。

***

“哎，打工真是又累赚得又少。”

听见阿诚的抱怨，小悟一边擦着杯子一边安慰他，“我们现在什么都不会嘛。在这里什么都可以学，说不定以后可以当DJ、当调酒师呢。”

阿诚一边观察着舞池里舞动的男人们，一边凑近小悟的耳朵，神秘地说，“这里面有些人一看就很有钱。跟他们睡一次，也许可以赚到打工一周的钱呢。”

小悟放下抹布看向阿诚，不由得加重了语气：“我们答应了日向哥哥不能再那样的。达摩一家的人对我们那么好，你就不能…”

杯子破裂的哗啦声打断了他们的对话，小悟把没擦好的杯子往阿诚手上一推，冲到吧台前。

“不好意思…请问您碰伤了吗？”他冲到打碎杯子的客人面前，按服务流程，先关心起客人的安危。

他面前的年轻男子穿着粉色条纹的衬衫，正用一种怪异的眼神死死盯着他的脸。

“你好？你好？”小悟往客人面前挥了挥手。

“啊…不好意思，我没碰伤。杯子多少钱，我赔偿吧。”那个客人收回了自己的视线。

“不用不用，一个杯子而已。那我先为您清理一下，请注意别踩到。”

等小悟清理完毕重新回到吧台，阿诚又凑了上来，“刚刚那个客人，长得跟你有点像啊。”

“跟我像？胡说八道。”小悟用肩膀撞了他一下。

他们凌晨三点才下班，走向夜行巴士站时，他往酒吧后门的路灯柱看了一眼，两个喝醉了的男人正倚着灯柱拥吻。其中一个穿着粉色条纹衬衫，很像那个打碎杯子的客人。但是他看得不太清，因为路灯的光没有打在那人的身上，他被淹没在一片混沌和晦暗中，像是急速堕入了一个无底的深渊。

***

“牧君…”

牧回头看了看身后的人，他把烟掐灭，有些防备地看着对方。

那人走到他的面前，“牧君，为什么你昨晚没有来？我等了你一个通宵。”

牧疑惑地看了看他，摇摇头，苦笑了一下，“你是不是误会什么了？我本来就没有答应和你开房啊。”

那人被牧的话噎住了，片刻，他涨红的脸变得愤怒起来。“你在假正经什么？亲嘴的时候配合得要命，搞了半天不给上？你是在耍人吗？”

牧的脸色也冷了下来，“接吻和上床是两回事吧。我有权利选择我接受或不接受哪一种。”

他转身就走，无视那人愤怒的目光。

真是麻烦，牧心想。他只是想靠喧嚣和酒精暂时麻痹自己，摆脱某些噩梦的纠缠。有时他会顺势和酒吧里的人调情，好排遣下深夜时分内心的空洞。但他并不准备随便和人上床，虽然说吧，他也不是第一次和压根不爱自己的人做爱了，但是和陌生人做爱既不卫生，也不健康，他谨慎的个性让他拒绝了所有一夜情的邀约。

他看着那家门口闪着耀眼的“Lantern”字样的酒吧，自从在里面和一个服务员有了一次不愉快的会面，他已经很久没去这里了。

如果去附近其他几家Gay吧，肯定会和那些被自己拒绝过的男人狭路相逢，只剩下这家。也许那个服务员已经不在了，他抱着侥幸的心理走了进去。

***

他刚刚在角落找到位置坐下，就看见那个年轻的服务员正笑着冲他走过来。“欢迎光临，客人您很久没来了。”

牧看到他的脸就觉得一阵心痛袭来。

日向就是对着这样的一张脸，露出了那么温柔的神情，他为他揭开了红布，他用几乎着迷的眼神看着他。这一切他曾经拥有过，但是已经失去很多年了。

嫉妒让他心如刀割。这个男孩真美，美得像尊雕塑，自己还是少年时，恐怕也没有他那么漂亮和纯净。他也是用美貌让日向为他倾倒，如同十七岁那年的自己曾经让日向神魂颠倒一样吗？

“客人想要点什么呢？”

“你多大了？”他看着这张没有一点瑕疵的脸，问道。

男孩愣了一下，踌躇半天，说，“二十一了。”

这个男孩肯定没到二十岁。牧这才醒悟，这个年龄来酒吧打工其实是非法的。他压低声音，“你还小，这种场合对你来说太复杂了。”

男孩感受到他释放的善意，爽朗地一笑，“没关系。这种场合对我来说不算什么。”他看见对方眼里一闪而过的错愕和心疼，因为这来自陌生人的善意，他的心头一热，继续解释，“有人会保护我的。”

“啊…”牧低下了头，他突然无比悔恨自己的多嘴。“给我一瓶札幌啤酒，谢谢。”

小悟被这个客人突兀的态度转变弄得莫名其妙，他点点头，“札幌啤酒，很快送到。”

他把这位情绪阴晴不定的客人拜托给了其他服务员，然后自己回到了吧台。

“你不能转学，也不能反抗。我会好好保护你的。”牧的脑海里响起了少年日向对自己说过的话。七年了，他记得日向对自己说过的每一句话。但是，日向似乎已经把给予过自己的一切转赠了另一位少年。

也许，从头到尾，日向喜欢的都是一种“类型”。十七岁的自己和这个少年一样，因为命中了这种“类型”，所以得到了日向的爱。而现在他已经不是少年了，所以，他永远地失去了被日向爱上的资格。

他把杯中的酒一饮而尽，放下杯子，面前多出了一个人。

“一起喝吗？”那人冲牧举了举自己手中的酒瓶。

牧不动声色地擦掉眼角的液体，笑了起来，“好啊。”

***

“你就在这种地方打工？看起来没有比站街好多少啊。”

听见熟悉的声音，小悟惊讶地抬起头，日向和加藤歪着头站在吧台前看着他。

“嘘！这种话被我经理听见就完了！”小悟把手指竖到嘴巴前，向日向摆出哀求的神情。

日向无所谓地环顾了一下四周，“你们什么时候下班？我接你们回去。”

“还有半小时。”

“那我们出去走走，这里真是让人难受。”日向看着不远处两个吻成一团的男人，皱起了眉头。

他和加藤走到酒吧对面，抽起了烟。过了不久，小悟和阿诚从酒吧里跑出来，冲向了他们。

“日向哥哥！我们有个客人，好像需要帮忙！”小悟气喘吁吁地跑到他跟前。

“你们的客人需要帮忙，找你们经理啊。”日向莫名其妙地看着小悟。

“是一个对我很好的客人。”小悟央求地看着他，“这种事我们店平时都是睁一只眼闭一只眼的。”

日向和加藤跟随着小悟和阿诚重新走到酒吧门口，小悟远远地指向角落，“在那里。按规定我和阿诚不能管客人的事。日向哥哥拜托你了。”

酒吧里灯光昏暗，日向往角落的沙发看了好一会儿，才看清发生了什么事。约四五个男人把一个男人围在中间，中间的人像被剖开喉咙的麋鹿一样仰头靠在沙发上，而四周的人像是在狼吞虎咽地分食猎物的鬣狗。有人把头埋在他的脖子后，有人在啃他的脸，有人在他身上摸来摸去，还有人拿着瓶子往他的脸上淋酒。

日向的脑袋忽然嗡的一声，心脏从半空猛然下坠。他看清了中间那个人的脸，是牧凌太。

还没等加藤反映过来，日向像一道红色的闪电一样冲了过去。他抓起桌上的酒瓶，狠狠地劈在其中一个人的脑袋上，瓶子里残留的酒和那人的血一起从他的脸上淌下来。日向抡圆胳膊一拳挥向他的脸，那人马上应声倒地。日向抓起另外一个人，把他砸向地面，然后踩在他身上，用已经碎掉的啤酒瓶毫不留情地往他头上砸了一下又一下。

剩下的几个人被这阵势吓傻了，日向站起来，擦了擦脸上的血，他的眼睛像狼一样射出骇人的寒光，他猛然抓住其中两个人的手臂，将它们交叠到一起，瞄准他们的关节狠狠地踹了下去。

一时间整个酒吧鬼哭狼嚎。日向不依不饶，将最后一个人扯到自己面前，使尽全身力气往他的太阳穴打去。

小悟吓得冲过来，拉住正抱着胳膊围观的加藤，“加藤大哥！这样要出人命的！快去拉住日向哥哥啊！”加藤看了小悟一眼，慢吞吞地走了过去。

此时那群人已经全被掀翻在地，日向冲他们猛踹了几脚，仍然不解气，掀起整张桌子就要往他们的头上砸过去。加藤连忙拉住他，“先看看牧先生怎么样了吧。”

这句话让日向冷静了下来，他把桌子掷向一边，桌子上的玻璃摔得粉碎，围观的人吓得全部后退了半米。他走近沙发上的牧。他的衣领敞开，脸上全是被泼的酒，毫无知觉地躺在沙发上。

“他好像被下药了。”小悟凑到日向跟前小声地说。

日向心痛得几乎要晕厥过去。他想冲过去把牧抱出来，刚往前迈了一步，想起自己的衣服上全是血污，于是又停住脚步。

“加藤、小悟，把他带走。”他深深看了牧一眼，转身走了，两边的人自动给他让出了一条路。

“日向哥哥认识这位客人吗？”小悟把牧的胳膊扛到自己的肩后上，小声问加藤。

加藤沉默了好一会，慢慢地说，“他是他的羁绊。”

***

把牧送回家的路上，满车没有一个人说话。

“他经常来你们店吗？”日向终于发问了。

小悟瞄了一下日向的脸色，小心翼翼地说，“我只见过他两次。今天是第二次。”

“他为什么招惹上那群人？”

小悟摇摇头，“我不知道。”

坐在副驾驶座的阿诚插嘴，“因为那群人觊觎他很久了吧。他长得那么好看，我每天都能听见不同的人讨论他。他从来不肯跟人去酒店，时间长了，他们生气了。”

“原来你每天都在偷听客人讲话啊，难怪不好好工作…”

“是你自己耳目闭塞吧…”

“闭嘴。”

听见日向的话，小悟和阿诚都乖乖闭上了嘴巴。

日向扭头看着靠在旁边的牧，他被酒淋得湿漉漉的头发滴了一滴水珠到肩上，日向瞬间觉得痛楚从心脏流向全身。他伸出手，小心地帮他扣好衬衫的纽扣，却发现他领口那颗纽扣已经被扯掉了。他的手颤抖起来，恨不得回到酒吧把那群人一一撕碎。

到了牧的公寓楼下，日向让小悟和加藤把他送上去。他靠在车窗边上，仰头看着牧所住的那一层，看见属于牧的那扇窗户亮起了灯，他松了一口气。

为了把牧所在的楼层看得更清楚，他后退了两步，忽然看见一轮满月忽然从公寓楼的背面慢慢升起。

牧，我该拿你怎么办呢。

我应该离开你。可对我来说，离开你，比射落一颗月亮还要难。

第十五章

牧凌太每天都是痛醒的。灵魂的房子在不断抽泣，思想、情绪长久地泡在眼泪里，发软、变形，长出了绿色的霉斑。

失去了日向纪久，他像被拔去灯丝的灯泡，抽去伞柄的雨伞，粗看一切如常，细看才能发现，他散了架，没了心。

有一天他从宿醉中醒来，发现自己的衬衫被人扯掉了扣子，头发上全是酒味，公寓里有人来访过。他明明记得他昨晚喝得不多，但突然就失去了意识，闭上眼睛前，眼前的陌生人露出了奇怪的笑容。

他下楼找楼管看了昨夜的监控录像，看见一个红发的男人和一个金发的男孩把自己架回了公寓。

是日向纪久。

他感受到了时间的一种讽刺。日向纪久从酒吧的陌生人手里救了他，无论17岁还是24岁，他任何时候都会来救他，就像时间没有流逝过一样。但24岁的日向纪久只让手下的人把他送回家，甚至不愿意亲自碰他，就像牧只是他路见不平打救的一个陌生人。

他和他又有了联系，多好。这种联系是那么的陌生和疏离，多糟。

他再也没去过新宿二丁目那一片。找个新的忘忧之地并不难，他很快发现公寓附近有一条小酒吧街，他又有了新的去处。

***

酒吧街对面有一个很小的公园，直面巷口的方向是一张长凳。一个一身红衣的人时不时地出现，在那里一坐就是一整夜。他的坐姿很不端正，猫着身子，头也低垂着，像是睡着了一样。只有当巷口有脚步声传来，他才会慢慢地抬起头，像潜伏的豹子苏醒。

有时是九点，有时是十点，有时是十一点，他会以后者察觉不到的距离，低下头慢悠悠地跟在一个青年的身后，直到他抵达某所公寓。

他会走到街对面，一二三四五，数到第七层，然后遥遥地看着那里的走廊灯点亮、熄灭、某一扇窗户啪一下亮起了光。

他在楼下久久地仰望着那个发光的窗户，彷佛那就是他在世上最后的光了。

夜渐深，灯灭了。他一个人，慢慢沿着原路往回走。

某一夜，细雨绵绵。他看见巷口的洼地映照出两个人影，忽然感受到一种痛苦的征兆。牧和一个年轻的男人走到了巷子的出口处，然后两个人开始接吻。

日向远远地看着这一幕，一瞬间他有很多事情想做：他想冲上去拧断那个男人的脖子；他想上前把吻得难分难解的两个人掰开；他想拂袖而去、永远忘记牧凌太这个人。可是最终他什么也没有做。他只是站在小公园里，默默看着那两个人继续那个没完没了的吻。

牧是自由的，他艰难地告诫自己。这意味着牧有和别人接吻的自由，也有不爱日向纪久的自由。如果牧注定不会像他爱他那样回报同等的爱，如果两个人里一定需要有一个人爱得更多，那他来做那个爱得更多的人也无妨。

是啊，还能怎么办呢。除了继续爱牧，他没有别的办法。除了牧所在的地方，他没有更好的去处。

牧好像醉得比平时更厉害，他听见牧在夜色中发出了一串笑声，那个男人似乎说了什么好笑的话。然后牧推开了那个男人，一个人踉踉跄跄地往回走。

日向低下头默默地跟在后面，他痛得灵魂都出了窍，整个人像一朵永无止境地落泪的云。他踏出的步子都没了力气，可是他还是必须继续跟随和守护牧，除此以外，别无他法。

他走到街道对面，仰头看着七楼的灯光。走廊灯亮了，灭了。可他等了很久，那扇窗户的灯，还是没亮。

他一下子慌了神，冲入公寓。

这座公寓的走廊灯是声控的，他在楼道里制造的声响让公寓从一层到十层的灯全都亮了起来，宛若白昼。

他在七楼走廊的地板上，一下子看到了坐在地上的牧。他急切地跑过去，听见他鼻息如常，才放下心来。

走廊灯又灭了，他在一团漆黑中搂住牧的腰，想把他抱起来。忽然之间，牧发出了一声轻轻的、长长的叹息，然后搂住他的脖子，用自己的唇贴近了他的唇。

日向像嚼开了一颗未熟的浆果，尝到一种甜蜜又酸涩的滋味。甜蜜来自于和牧肌肤相亲的快乐，酸涩是因为，这种快乐是他冒名顶替得来的。

他不知道牧把自己当作谁，是巷口那个年轻人，是别的萍水相逢的男人，还是他的其他前男友。他不敢问，也不敢说破，泪水悄悄滑落他的鼻尖。

世间那么多阴森恐怖的事物，没有一样能让他感到害怕。可是此时此刻，他害怕牧的嘴里会吐出一个不属于自己的名字。

他在锥心的疼痛中享用着这个吻，就像吞下一个甘甜却带剧毒的苹果。窗外，一辆汽车鸣了笛，一个行人发出一声尖厉的咒骂。走廊的灯滴答亮了，光明短暂地重归七楼。

牧在突如其来的光明中缓慢地张开眼睛，他松开搂着日向的胳膊，双目朦胧地看着他。

日向觉得自己的心脏砰砰狂跳，他默默地等待着牧发出他的判决书。惊惶，恐惧，拒绝，责骂……他会心甘情愿地承受来自牧的一切。

牧痴痴地看着他，用醉酒的人特有的黏糊糊的声音唤了他一声：

“日向。”

日向凝视着他。

“日向…”牧又唤了他一声，一滴眼泪滑过他的绯红的脸颊，“你知道我有多想你吗？”

***

日向把牧抱回他的公寓，他把他小心地放到沙发上，然后找来一条毛巾帮他擦拭额头。

这个过程中他始终带着一种幸福的晕眩感，动作极尽轻柔，好像怕惊扰一场好梦。

“日向，”牧握住他的手腕，把他的手心放到自己的心口，醉意让他说的话听起来像个孩子，“你不在，这里一直在下雨。”

日向顿时潸然泪下。牧修长的手指轻柔地抚上了他的脸。日向闭上眼睛，把这一刻的感觉篆刻进心底，他重又张开眼睛，深深地看着牧，眼圈红红。他说：

“你不在我身边时，我总觉得，自己在流浪。”

牧似懂非懂地笑了。他双手捧住日向的脸，探起上身轻轻地吻他。然后他侧过身，咬着日向的耳垂，呼吸又湿又热。

也许是察觉到日向毫无反应，牧伸出手去触摸日向的下身，欲望已经悄然翘立。牧满足地哼了一声，按住日向的肩膀，张开双腿跨坐在他的裆部。

日向的身体在微微战栗，无法承受的喜悦和对这喜悦的怀疑在他体内交战。他问：“你确定这是你要的吗？你真的知道你现在和谁在一起吗？”

牧正低垂脑袋，衔着他胸前的链子，他天真地仰起脸，口齿不清地说，“你是…日向纪久…是我最爱的人…”

日向扶着牧的肩膀，几乎要流下热泪。“你能再说一遍吗？”

牧的眼睛被酒精和情欲熏得水汽氤氲，但那仍是日向一生中见过的最美的事物。他眯起眼睛看了日向好一会儿，像一个刚刚学会说话的孩子一样，一字一句地重复：“日向纪久，我最爱的人。”

这就够了。这就够了。这是他愿意为之赴死的一瞬间。

日向一把把牧箍紧在怀里，像锁住一个失而复得的宝物。他在他的耳边，沙哑着嗓子，小声说，“牧凌太，也是我最爱的人。”

牧在他脖子后嘤咛了一声，日向把他拦腰抱起，抛到床上。他把牧按在身下，牧虔诚地看着他，像在看天上的神祇。牧喃喃地说：“不要不理我。不要不爱我。没有你，我会死的。”

日向听着他孩子气的话，流着泪，俯下身子吻他。“我怎么会不爱你呢。离开你，我比死还要难受。”

牧在吻和吻之间的缝隙中，一遍遍念着他的名字，像在施下一个美丽的咒语。

“日向…唔…日向…日向…”

这咒语起了效，日向被唤得几乎要失去理智。他褪去了二人全身的衣服，滚烫的肌肤相贴，乳首相挨，大腿交缠。

牧的双目愈加迷离，他弯曲膝盖扣住日向的腰，以腰部的扭动作了无声的催促。

日向低头吻住了牧，他小心地拉开门闩，滑进了门。

视线变得模糊，呼吸变得支离破碎，大汗濡湿了头发，肌肤失去控制紧紧痴缠。

他们像离家的旅人重新造访童年最喜爱的游乐园。踏入门楣那刻，年久失修的乐园感应到了他们的归来，忽然之间，绚烂的灯光燃起，猩红的铁锈脱落，萎靡的蔷薇振作起枝干，七色的木马在八音盒的伴奏下重新起舞。你看，我一直在这里，我在等着你，知道你总会回来。

这些年经历过的每个瞬间，甜蜜相恋，生死相随，仓促分离，天各一方，刻骨思念，久别重逢…过去和此间密密交织，苦涩的草药混合了甜美的乳汁，他们饮下彼此给予的一切，毫无怨言。他们的身体上还满布对方刺下的伤痕，可是那都不再重要了，他们流着泪吻遍对方身体的每一寸，泪水滴落，渗入肌肤，润愈了每一个因为缺少爱而皲裂的创口。

过去实在太苦了，而此瞬又是那么的甜。日向在大汗淋漓中数着牧背脊的骨节，听着牧在意识迷蒙中缓慢地念着自己的名字。他知道自己这一生，已经别无所求。

***

和某人相偎而眠，这在日向的一生中还是第一次。当他被梦中的念头吓出一身冷汗，睁开眼睛想要确认昨夜的一切时，被眼前的画面震撼得说不出话来。

牧凌太正在他的臂弯里香甜地沉睡，阳光洒在他的额发上，映出他鸟羽般的睫毛，笔直的鼻梁，上扬的嘴角。无与伦比的幸福感像闪电一样穿身而过，日向一动不动地感受着这上天最慷慨的赏赐。

过了不知多久，牧的睫毛像孔雀尾羽一样抖动起来，他要醒了。

他睁开眼睛，双瞳在阳光下变成了金子的颜色。他看见眼前的日向，眼睛诧异地睁得更大。他迟疑地掀开被单，两人一丝不挂，大腿还互相交叠的事实让他迷惑地涨红了脸。

日向伸出手抚摸着牧的脸，他轻声说，“牧凌太，是我最爱的人。”

牧的眼神从疑惑迅速转为惊喜，然后昨夜的记忆像潮水一样涌入他的脑海。过了好几秒，他双眼含泪，颤抖着双唇，慢慢地说，“日向纪久，是我最爱的人。”

生活重新回到了原本的轨道上。是啊，两条本无交集的平行钢轨，由于无数的羁绊而紧紧相连，汇为一体，谓之轨道。

第十六章

生活里还有一点小小的遗憾，就像洁白无瑕的玉石沾上了黑斑。

牧没有问日向，那晚和他接吻的金发男孩和他是什么关系，他假装自己并不知道那个人的存在。

日向没有问牧，他为什么总要去那些鱼龙混杂的地方，为什么要和素昧平生的人接吻。他假装自己并没有进入过牧那些混乱的夜晚。

失而复得太艰难了，彼此相拥太幸福了，他们无法承受再次失去。宴会里存在着一个蒙着脸的人，他们尽力压抑自己的不快和好奇，任由蒙面人在宴会中逡巡。他们怕他的面纱下藏着一个他们不想知道的秘密，怕这个秘密会让整场宴会曲终人散，于是他们默默忍耐着。

一次耳鬓厮磨之后，日向亲吻着着牧的头发，柔声问：“你想和我一起回一趟达摩一家吗？”

牧的眼皮不易察觉地跳了一下，他默默地点点头。

日向带牧回达摩一家的那天，全体成员撑着红色的和伞等在绵绵细雨中。

见日向没有带伞，加藤上前，走在日向身旁，为他撑起一把蓝色的和伞。日向接过伞，示意加藤退下，然后把伞移到了牧的头顶。

日向和牧走入了人群，大家纷纷低头向二人致意。日向自始自终什么也没有说，他只是在所有人面前为牧凌太撑着伞，任由自己的肩膀被淋湿，一路护着他走进了里屋。

于是达摩一家所有人都懂了，这个男人，是日向纪久不惜一切代价要守护的人。

“今天小悟不在。如果你们见面，一定会喜欢彼此的。”走到自己房间门口时，日向往旁边的房间探头看了下。

“小悟是谁？”牧问。

“是一个男孩子。他像我的弟弟一样。”日向回答。

牧低头沉吟不语。

夜色渐浓，山王联合会忽然派人邀请日向去讨论急事。日向带着左京、右京出了门，嘱托加藤把牧送回家。

又坐上了达摩一家的车，他们一如既往地沉默着。

在一条无人的小路上，车毫无预兆地停了。加藤下了车，打开后座车门，一屁股坐到牧旁边。他紧挨着牧，头探到牧的耳边。

“你知道吗？我一直很想杀了你。”

牧被他的举动吓了一跳，低下头，一柄银色的小刀抵在自己的腰部。

***

“你这是…什么意思？”牧抬头看向加藤。

“我三年前早就见过你了。”加藤笑着挨近牧，“我把你的行踪汇报给了日向，我告诉他你已经有了新欢，我看见他在我面前第一次发抖。然后他再也没有提起过你。

没有你的日子他过得很好，我也过得很好。达摩一家势力越来越大。我们在SWORD的地位越来越高，我们还战胜了九龙。

我不知道为什么三年过去了，他突然提出要见你。也许只有一个原因，三年来他一直在想着你，要等到复仇成功再来找你。那天载你去见他，我有种预感，只要你再出现在他面前，一切都会变得一团糟。那是我第一次想杀你。”

加藤注视着牧，他一脸震惊地看着自己。加藤笑得更加放肆，他把手上的刀子握得更紧。

“你出现后，他比以前更暴躁、更易怒。他每天都很痛苦，像吞下了什么会危及生命的毒药。那天是他父亲的忌日，他比平时更暴躁，他让我开车去找你。

我们在你公司楼下，看到你和你的前男友卿卿我我的。你上了车，那么无情地推开了他。你不知道他和你重逢后再也没有碰过女人，你不知道那天是他父亲的忌日，而他在那么痛苦的日子只想见你。你从来没有关心过他，甚至重逢后还和别人藕断丝连。你把他逼疯了。那是我第二次想杀你。

我不知道你们发生了什么，日向看上去总是闷闷不乐。我找了最有名的舞女、牛郎，没有一个人能让他感兴趣。有一天，我在新宿遇见了小悟。那时我知道，如果世界上除了你，只能有一个别的人可以让他动心，那这个人就是小悟了。我给了他双倍的钱让他陪日向，我还告诉他，如果他能成功让日向和他做爱，我会再给他双倍的钱。”

加藤的脸无限逼近牧的脸，后者的眼睛里露出了一种哀伤的情绪。加藤笑了。

“小悟失败了，日向就是不肯跟他做爱。但是小悟成功留在了达摩一家，他的存在至少让日向的脸上出现了笑容。

我以为日子会平静地过下去。直到那天在Lantern，我们又碰到了你。我知道，完了。只要一看见你，他就再也无法理智，只要一看见你，他就会开始自虐。

他那天为了你痛揍了五个人，却一根手指头都没有碰你，我意识到原因之后，第三次想杀了你。你都躺在那里任人鱼肉了，可在他心里，你还是干净的，而他是肮脏的。他怕自己衣服上的血弄脏了你，他怕自己再次接近你会让你受伤。你不过是个谁都可以调情的货色，他为什么要让自己变得那么卑微？

从那以后，你知道他每晚都跟着你吗？他跟着你，我跟着他。他看着你楼上的灯，我看着他的背影。他接受你的轻佻和无情，接受你不爱他，他只是想远远看着你，保护你。

你问问你自己，你配得上这样的他吗？

你从来没有了解过他。你没有和他生死与共过，你没有和他浴血奋战过。你不知道他曾经以一敌十，击退Mugen余孽；你不知道他不满二十岁就凭自己的本事让大家俯首听令；你不知道他为了救我，在被人打断了一根肋骨的情况下，仍然带着我杀出重围；他是我们的精神领袖，我们每个人都懂，他会为了守护达摩一家而死，我们也愿意为了他而死。

你只是棵温室里的花朵，凭什么让一只老虎爱你？甚至他被人陷害，在监狱里饱受煎熬时，你在哪里？你在外面和别的男人风流快活。

日向爱你，这是他的选择，我尊重。我对你只有一个忠告，不要再让他伤心。否则，我会杀了你。

我今天在这里跟你说的话，你可以转告日向。即使他把我赶出达摩一家，我刚刚说的话，也仍然算数。”

抵在牧腰上的刀子离开了。加藤坐回驾驶座，像什么事都没发生一样继续开车。

“加藤，我很高兴你对我说了这些。”过了很久，牧慢慢地说，“我不会告诉日向的，就当这是我们两个的秘密。”

加藤没有回头，也没有回答。

牧继续说，“你可以掉头吗？我想要回到日向的身边。”

***

日向快凌晨才回来，牧已经等在房间里睡着了。

听见声响，牧坐起来，揉了揉眼睛，然后张开双臂让日向过来。

日向顺从地坐到他的面前，牧握住他的手，忽然感觉到异样。

他拉开日向的袖子，看见手臂处有两道明显的血痕。

“怎么会这样？你疼不疼？哪里有医药箱？我帮你包扎吧。”

日向怜爱地按下想要站起来的牧，“我们被九龙的余孽偷袭了一下，不过最后我们赢了。这只是小伤口，不算…”

日向忽然不再说话了，他怔怔地看着牧。牧低着头，轻轻地吻着他手上的血污，一滴眼泪从他的眼睑滴落，摔碎在日向的手臂上。

日向被胸口升涌而上的温柔烘得湿了眼眶，这就是他在世上最爱的人啊，他是他的阿克琉斯之踵，却也是他所有力量的来源。

“牧，不用担心我。”

“我明白，你只是想守护这片街区，守护你的兄弟。我会支持你的。”

“他们都说达摩一家和日向纪久是打不死的。你知道是为什么吗？”

牧又好气又好笑，“为什么呢？”

“因为你。”

牧怔住了。日向轻柔地吻了一下牧的嘴唇，“你教会了我去爱。我有了想要守护的人们，我是为了保护最珍贵的东西而战斗的。仇恨总有一天会散去，而兄弟之间的情感，想要守护的东西，是会一直存在的。”

牧含着眼泪笑了，他伸手抚平日向凌乱的头发，“这么深奥的东西，你确定是我教你的吗？”

“遇见你之后，我的一切都是你教的。因为你的存在，我才知道活着的意义。”

日向像蜻蜓点水一样吻着牧，额头，眉心，鼻梁，鼻尖，直到吻上他的唇。

“日向，”牧用食指按住了他的唇，他轻轻地说，“对不起。过去的六年，对不起，我应该一直等你的。”

日向目光烁烁地看着他，“该说对不起的是我，我做了很多伤害你的事。爱不应该是霸占、摧毁，爱应该是给予、是牺牲。牧，这是你教会我的又一件事。你能原谅我吗？”

牧微笑着流下了眼泪，他一直是爱的信徒，他的虔诚得到了回报。“我早就原谅你了。”

他们相拥了一整夜。牧向日向细诉了自己六年来身上发生的事，失恋的痛苦，毕业季的无助，重逢的波澜，破釜沉舟的决心。牧也终于得知日向父母信笺的秘密，知道日向忽然情绪失控的原因，知道他在狱中苦等自己的信。

他们终于在对方面前揭开了身上每一道伤疤，道出了每一次受伤的缘由。他们终于知晓命运竟在他们之间安排了如此多的不得已，而最难得的是，早在知晓这些不得已之前，他们已经提前谅解了对方。

是啊，明明那些误会、那些伤口还横亘在二人中间，他们就已经开始急切地向对方探出手。他们不是因为冰释前嫌而继续相爱，他们是因为无法不爱对方，所以无论如何都要继续相爱。

一缕阳光照入窗户，已是破晓时分。两人一动不动地继续相拥，他们因为缺少爱而饥渴不堪的灵魂刚刚痛饮一番，他们还沉浸在快乐中难以自拔。

日向把鼻子探入牧的头发，吻着他的气息。“你困了吗？要睡一下吗？”

“我不困。”牧轻轻亲吻着日向的脖子，手掌伸入了他的法披，“我还有很多东西可以教你，不知道你想不想学？”

日向一把按倒牧，微笑地俯视着他，“余生都乐意奉陪。”


End file.
